Lost in the light
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde la batalla con Rido, Kaname y Yuki están juntos y después de años de lucha el mundo vampirico y humano se están estabilizando, sin embargo los reyes de la oscuridad son traicionados…un hechizo que sale muy mal lo cambia todo, lo han olvidado todo menos su amor, ¿sera un nuevo comienzo de luz o solo un pararentesis en la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Discleimer: obviamente saben que VK no me pertenece pero por si no, se los aclaro, todos los derechos son de Matsuri Hino.

Capitulo 1.

**Vació.**

* * *

Ver, escuchar y sentir…¿sentir?, sentir dolor… ella no estaba segura si el dolor provenía de las sensaciones de dureza y frialdad que le obsequiaba el medio o del desolador sentimiento de vacío que reinaba…¿dentro?...en su mente, en su alma.

Nada… no había nada en su mente vacía y ante tan aterrador panorama no sabía si valía la pena abrir o no los ojos, en la búsqueda desesperada logro encontrar un punto brillante en la inmensa oscuridad que ahora era su alma, el punto luminoso era un nombre: Kaname, no sabia si era el nombre de lugar o una persona incuso tal vez ¿su propio nombre? pero sabia que la simple existencia de ese punto brillante significaba que no estaba vacía , ese simple nombre la hizo sentir algo mas que dolor y se convirtió en la razón para abrir los ojos. A pesar de que la decisión ya estaba tomada por su mente a su cuerpo le llevo más tiempo del que esperaba obedecer esa orden.

Al abrir los ojos no pudo ver mas que blancura y supo que el frío provenía de la nieve que la rodeaba, estaba tirada a campo abierto en el bosque durante una tormenta de nieve, a pesar de que no tenia idea de cómo llego ahí por alguna razón el paisaje le pareció muy hermoso y no es que con los recuerdos hubiera perdido el sentido común sino que por alguna extraña razón supo que ella amaba la nieve y al invierno, como una repuesta a su halago mental, la tormenta disminuyo su intensidad y la chica tirada en la nieve pudo ponerse de pie y ver a su alrededor, esperaba encontrarse con nada mas que la soledad del bosque pero no fue así algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba sola y que la compañía que se acercaba no venia con las mejores intenciones, de pronto el silencio del bosque le pareció aterrador y cada sonido del viento pasando por los árboles la ponía paranoica, la espera no fue muy larga en unos cuantos segundos sus miedos fueron cumplidos de entre los árboles apareció corriendo una figura humanoide. Aunque el poco sentido común que le quedaba en la cabeza le indico a gritos correr su cuerpo no le respondió y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, al intentar correr tropezó con sus propios pies y callo en la nieve la figura temible se acerco ahora tranquila y satisfecha con la torpeza de su presa, si ella era la presa de esa criatura que no se podía clasificar como humana, a pesar de la apariencia que resultaba mas bella que común el ser que se le acercaba tenia el rostro desfigurado por una mueca y le delataban como ser sobrenatural colmillos y garras ambos llenos de sangre…vampiro… que irónico ella sabia eso, pero no su propio nombre ni nada mas de si misma, solo el nombre Kaname y la recién notada certeza de que ese nombre no le pertenecía a ella pero si era muy importante para ella tanto que ante el miedo que la embargaba en ese instante lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar ese nombre.

-¡Kaname!

Ante su grito el vampiro que se acercaba a ella le dedico una sonrisa sádica y dijo.

-No vendrá esta muerto.

Ella no sabia quien era ella misma ni Kaname. Pero esas palabras rompieron su alma vacía y oprimieron su corazón al punto que no sabia si la sensación era fisiológica o emocional, tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca abrir los ojos.

Podía sentir…o tal vez ¿imaginar? la mano del ser frente a ella atravesando el viento para asestarle un golpe y podía escuchar su risa satisfecha, eso no le importo, pero la mano nunca llego y sonido de un disparo irrumpió la escena.

-¡No la toques!-

La voz que pronuncio esas palabras la hizo abrir los ojos y buscar a su dueño, las miradas se encontraron borgoña contra chocolate.

-¡Yuki!- dijo el sorprendido y aliviado.

-¡Kaname!- dijo ella segura y feliz.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron abrazarse, el contacto la hizo sentir cálida y protegida pero aun así no sabia nada además de eso, la única certeza que tenia en la vida era que ese hombre era Kaname, la única pieza de su alma vacía, y que…¿lo amaba?

-¿Yuki?...¿ dime que tu eres Yuki?- pregunto el con voz angustiada pero sin dejar de abrazarla como si temiera que desapareciera, ella lo pensó por un instante y respondió segura, ahora tenia una pieza mas de su memoria perdida.

-Si, pero… lo único que sé es que tu eres Kaname… y nada mas- respondió ella al borde de las lagrimas sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando- Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, Kaname,- repetía ella aferrándose a el y llorando desesperadamente.

El trato de normalizar su respiración y acariciaba el cabello de ella tanto para tratar de tranquilizarla a ella como a si mismo.

-Lo siento… yo soy Kaname, tu eres Yuki… mi Yuki, pero también es lo único que se- dijo el tratando de ocultar la desesperación de su voz sin lograrlo del todo, el apuesto chico de cabello cobrizo aferro mas en sus brazos a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño, pero de pronto la soltó y empujo protectoramente tras de si.

Ellos se habían distraído por un tiempo y no notaron que el vampiro al que el había derribado de un certero disparo en el pecho se había estado retorciendo en la nieve y ahora estaba de nuevo de pie mirándolos con furia.

-¿Por qué no estas muerto bastardo?- pregunto con voz distorcionada por la furia.

-Corre- susurro el hombre de hermosos ojos borgoña a la chica tras el.

-Nunca- contesto ella con valentía sacada de quien sabe donde y abrazándose a el nuevamente.

-Por favor- dijo el.

-No me pidas eso- contesto ella angustiada.

-Por sus cabezas me darán una gran recompensa- dijo el vampiro mostrando una sonrisa torcida. El chico aferro de nuevo el arma en sus manos y apunto y disparo de nuevo y otra vez y otra, pero fue en vano por que el arma no tenia mas balas, el había encontrado un arma con tan solo una bala y ya la había usado. La risa malvada del vampiro se escucho aun mas alto que la vez anterior y dijo.

-No se preocupen sus muertes no serán rápidas…serán lentas y dolorosas- volvió a reír- me equivoque mejor si preocúpense sus majestades- dijo el vampiro haciendo una falsa reverencia mientras tras de si se mostraban por lo menos una decena mas de ojos, rojos y sádicos como los del vampiro que tenían enfrente, sus dueños esperan tranquilos ocultos en los árboles.-

-Te amo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento a ella, el chico sonrío con cierta melancolía y tristeza.

-Lo se, no tiene sentido pero yo también, no sabes cuanto.

La pareja se tomo de la mano y cerró los ojos ante lo inminente pero de nuevo un disparo sonó estruendosamente y los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el vampiro que los amenazaba hace tan solo unos segundos estaba tirado en la nieve con la cabeza prácticamente destrozada y sangre brotaba calida del cuerpo sin vida, ambos jóvenes quisieron vomitar.

-Corre idiota- grito una voz que delataba la molestia de su dueño, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos lilas que disparaba con precisión y sin remordimiento a las vampiros enloquecidos que se acercaban a atacar.

A pesar de ser la voz de su salvador a Kaname le exaspero un poco la presencia de ese sujeto pero ese pensamiento no duro ni un segundo pues reacciono en seguida y corrió desesperadamente tomando la mano de la joven que a pesar de no saber nada de si mismo sabia era todo para el.

**Notas de Autor:**

****Comenzando el año con una nueva historia, es mi primera historia de VK y espero que les guste, aclaro que la historia se ubica en el universo del anime, no del manga, así que todo lo que pasa después de la batalla con Rido me lo inventare yo y espero sea de su agrado.

Espero sus criticas y opiniones para ver si continuo con esta historia, el plan es hacerla corta pero todo puede pasar según sus reviews y mi disociada imaginación.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

**Primera pieza.**

* * *

**Las manchas en la nieve.**

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo solo sabia que apenas y sentía las piernas y toda la piel del cuerpo le dolía como si el viento helado le hubiese hecho miles de rasguños, pero a pesar de que estaba llegando al limite de sus fuerzas el tenia que seguir corriendo, la frágil mano de la joven que corría con el lo jalo hacia atrás y le impidió continuar.

-Kaname ya no puedo más- Dijo ella cayendo de nuevo a la nieve y respirando con dificultad. Se vio sorprendida cuando el saco de él cayo sobre ella y en menos de un segundo la elevo por los aires para cargarla como si no pesara nada.

-Lo siento-dijo el resguardándola en sus brazos del viento, aunque el estaba frío también eso era infinitamente mejor que el frío viento de la tormenta atravesándola.

Después de un rato el hombre tuvo que aceptar que el también estaba cansado y no tenia ni idea de a donde se dirigían, pero externar esa realidad no ayudaría en nada y seguramente solo preocuparía a su compañera. Yuki podía notar el cansancio en su compañero y tampoco sabia que hacer pero cuando creyeron que no había mas esperanzas ambos pudieron ver las torres de una mansión en la cima de la montaña, estaban realmente cerca y antes no pudieron verla debido a la altura de los árboles.

**o.O.o**

El blanco manto de nieve estaba invadido con innumerables manchas rojas, hace solo un momento que Zero había dejado de moverse y Aidou sabia que decir "mira esa mancha de sangre parece un conejito" era una mala, malísima forma de comenzar un conversación ellos no eran compatibles, no se llevaban bien y ponerlos a trabajar juntos requería una situación desperada… como la de ahora, si Kaname y Yuki no estaban para jalar sus respectivas correas imaginarias ellos seguramente terminarían peleando pero era precisamente por que ellos no estaban que el rubio y el platinado trataban de llevar las cosas en paz hasta resolver el asunto. El silencio ya se había extendido por eternos segundos y Aido soltó su comentario.

-Es como una de esas manchas psicológicas de… Rorschach…¿ tu que ves?- pregunto el rubio con el tono mas conciliador y tranquilo que pudo.

Zero le devolvió una mirada envenenada al vampiro y si las miradas mataran Aido ya seria una mancha roja más en la nieve.

-¿Por que sigues aquí Hanabusa?- dijo esta vez el cazador conteniendo la ira pero no la frialdad de su voz.

-Ya los casaste a todos así que no hay problema, como están ahora Yuki- sama y Kaname- sama no podrán ir muy lejos.

-Precisamente por como están ahora deberías estar buscándolos y no viéndome a mi y al arte en la sangre… no me importaría encontrar una paleta de Kaname pero …- no continuo no valía la pena Aido capto el punto y había desaparecido para buscar ahora con mucho mas seriedad.

Zero se quedo un momento mas parado en medio de la tormenta de nieve, acababa de notar que antes no había tal tormenta… ¿tal vez Hanabusa la había detenido un momento?... miro el suelo con aparente desinterés… las manchas en la nieve parecían… ¡un murciélago!, sacudió la cabeza para alejar tal pensamiento y odio a Hanabusa por sus preguntas estúpidas, el también quería correr e unirse a la búsqueda pero debía esperar por lo menos unos minutos odiaba admitirlo pero la batalla fue agotadora y solo su orgullo le impidió caer exhausto en la nieve cuando su pelea con los niveles E termino, no eran para nada un gran problema solos pero en grupos eran sumamente peligrosos y confiados por su ventaja numérica hacían ataques temerarios y desesperados, debido a la premura del asunto Zero termino lo mas rápido posible con todos ellos y ahora estaba cansado pero después de un descanso de unos minutos estaría listo para continuar e internarse en el bosque para buscar como lo había hecho hace un momento Hanabusa.

**o.O.o**

Kaname tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no caer de rodillas antes de llegar a la mansión y cuando llegaron se permitió derrumbarse en la entrada, Yuki se acerco preocupada pero el le indico con una sonrisa que estaba bien. Ambos miraron la imponente construcción parecía antigua y oscura, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se mecía con el viento de la tormenta, debía llevar un rato así por que había nieve acumulada en la alfombra. Al entrar notaron que el lugar parecía estar vacío así que entraron por completo y cerraron la gran puerta tras de ellos, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose estruendosamente hizo eco en toda la mansión, Yuki se asusto y se abrazo a Kaname pero pronto se alejo avergonzada y notando que el estaba muy frío, aun mas que ella, y como no si el le había dado su saco y la había cargado medio camino.

-Debo buscar algo para abrigarnos- dijo ella avergonzada y evitando decir "abrigarte" para que el no notara lo preocupada que estaba, por algún motivo sabia que eso heriría su orgullo masculino.

El asintió y se recargo cansado sobre la puerta cerrada para recuperar el aliento. Por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos en la fría nieve se permitió pensar con calma, al principio cuando noto su existencia solo pudo hallar la desesperación del vacío y cuando abrió los ojos y busco confundido a su alrededor algo que diera sentido a su existencia no lo encontró solo la blanca y fría nieve azotándolo en su soledad. Pero el viento que traía los copos de nieve también trajo algo más, el sonido de un grito, una voz gritando un nombre, su nombre, y solo eso le dio sentido a todo; cuando llego y vio a la dueña de esa voz comprendió que era también la dueña de su vida y el motivo de su existencia, al notar que estaba en peligro solo pudo pensar en como ayudarla y encontró el arma en su saco… el arma… el no sabia de donde había salido ni le importaba solo agradecía su existencia por que con ella pudo salvar a Yuki.

Yuki camino para adentrarse a la oscuridad de la mansión sus pies comenzaron a moverse y sin saber por que sus pasos la dirigieron directamente a un armario oculto bajo la estructura de las escaleras, al abrir la puerta encontró abrigos, toallas, mantas e incluso sombrillas, sonrío feliz por encontrar lo que buscaba y volteo para encontrase con la imagen de Kaname recargado en la puerta frunciendo el ceño en señal de preocupación incluso así el se veia sexy, Yuki se sonrojo por sus pensamientos y se reprendió a si misma mentalmente " no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas".

Mientras tanto Kaname trataba de pensar para su sorpresa no había mucho en que pensar y lo único lógico que se le ocurrió era que tenían de salir de esa montaña pronto, Yuki le saco de su pobre contenido mental con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una toalla y un saco negro largo que parecía muy abrigador, ella aun llevaba puesto encima del vestido blanco y el saco gris de el y trataba de sacarse descuidadamente el largo cabello castaño con una toalla mas pequeña, ante eso el no pudo evitar sonreír, acababa de de despertar con la mente vacía, huir de un montón de vampiros violentos y atravesar un profundo bosque en medio de una nevada y todo lo que podía pensar es que todo estaba bien si ella sonreía, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo y su cuerpo simplemente actúo jalando a la chica hacia el y atrapándola en un abrazo, Yuki se sorprendió en primera instancia pero enseguida se relajo y disfruto de la calidez del abrazo.

Pero los buenos momentos no duran mucho y el suyo fue interrumpido por el ruido de pisadas desesperadas que se dirigían a toda prisa a abrir la puerta de la mansión, si bien ellos no habían hecho nada malo y no sabían quien era la persona, por que esperaban que fuera una "persona", que estaba por abrir la puerta. El pánico los invadió y nuevamente antes de pensar Yuki jalo a Kaname rápidamente hasta el armario y al tiempo que se abría la gran puerta de la mansión la puerta del armario se cerro con rapidez encerrando entre la oscuridad y los abrigos a Kamane y Yuki.

**Notas:** He aquí el capitulo 2 de la historia, creo que aun debo resolver muchas dudas de lo que sucede pero no se preocupen todo tiene una explicación. Pronto sabrán que le paso a Yuki y Kaname y como va la vida de todos después de 15 años. Como adelanto del próximo capitulo les dejo solo el titulo: Los niños de ojos de rubí. ¿Quienes serán?

Se reciben dudas, quejas y comentarios, recuerden que su opinión es muy importante, aveces un fic muere o no mejora sin ello.

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a nancyclaudinec y Flor-VIB412, gracias por dejar su review, me hacen feliz la vida y me viene la inspiración, en serio es un honor que les guste y espero les siga gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

**Segunda pieza.**

* * *

**Los niños con ojos de rubí.**

Aunque hace poco acaba de estar en una tormenta invernal Yuki pensaba que en ese instante bien podía derretirse y no tenia que ver con estar rodeada de abrigos sino con la cercanía de Kaname, su cuerpo sentía totalmente natural su cercanía y era precisamente eso lo que confundía su mente vacía, ¿estaría realmente bien estar tan cerca? ¿por que deseaba estar aun mas cerca? Y lo mas importante ¿que eran ella y kaname… novios…solo amigos o tal vez algo mas?

El chico podía notar el nerviosismo de la chica y sabia que no tenia que ver con las pisadas que escuchaban fuera del armario sino con lo que sucedía dentro y específicamente con su cercanía, pero para el era tan natural tenerla cerca y entre sus brazos como si hubiera pertenecido ahí siempre, y tuvo que decirlo, rodeo a la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo aun más cerca para susurrarle:

-Yo creo que estaba bien, no se por que pero eso creo ¿y tú?- Yuki alzo el rostro y encontró en los ojos de él la confianza que necesitaba y eso le basto.

-Yo también creo que esta bien- contesto con una sonrisa y al tratar de dar un paso y alcanzar su osado objetivo de acercarse mas tropezó haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, con el afán de no hacer rudo se aferraron a los abrigos y terminaron cayendo hacia la pared interior del armario pero la pared no freno su caída sino que cedió y sin hacer ruido se movió hacia atrás mostrándose, no como una pared sino como una puerta que llevaba hacia oscuros túneles. Aliviados por no ser escuchados miraron curiosos los pasillos pero no alcanzaron a ver nada, así que mejor agudizaron el oído al notar un segundo par de pasos y por primera vez escucharon voces desde la llegada del primer sujeto.

-¡Hanabusa! ¿por que has vuelto a la mansión sin ellos?- reclamo una voz molesta, la voz era temible pero Kaname y Yuki la reconocieron como la de su salvador de hace apenas un momento, tal vez no fuera una mala idea salir así ellos podían explicarles que paso.

-Estoy totalmente seguro que no están afuera así que solo queda este lugar tal vez volvieron- dijo el rubio tratando de guardar la calma pero sin poder ocultar su exasperación ante los gritos de Zero.

-Y como es que estas seguro si primero te la pasas buscando conejitos en la nieve- reclamo Zero molesto y obviamente tratando de burlarse de Aido - el bosque es muy grande ¿le preguntaste acaso a la tormenta?- agregó con sorna.

-Pues si utilice mi poder- contesto Aido arrogante- y estoy "s-e-g-u-r-o" que no están en el bosque, además no fui yo el que los vio y dejo que se fueran- reclamo esta vez el rubio

-Tks- fue la única respuesta del peliplata y Aido sonrío triunfante, pero Zero volvió a hablar- el único culpable es Kaname y sus ideas estúpidas cuando lo encuentre lo matare.

Ante estas ultimas palabras la pareja encerrada en el armario se tenso y Yuki no pudo evitar ahogar un grito en su boca que reprimió inmediatamente con sus manos, obviamente Zero solo "bromeaba" con eso de "matar" pero la pareja dentro del armario no tenia forma de saber eso sin sus recuerdos y la voz autoritaria, seria y fría con la que Zero pronuncio la frase no ayudo, ahora la pareja del armario no saldría ni por equivocación y tomados de la mano se internaron en los pasillos oscuros dejando atrás las voces de la discusión a la que dejaron de poner atención.

-¿Sientes eso?- preguntó Zero después de un momento en que ambos guardaron silencio.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Aido molesto pero interesado, pues Kaname y Yuki tenían que estar en la mansión ya que afuera no los había encontrado.

- Algo que viene de por allí- dijo el peliplata acercándose peligrosamente al armario.

Aido se le adelanto pero tan solo tocar la manija fue repelido con fuerza, a pesar del dolor Aido no se quejo y Zero solo dejo escapar una maldición, empujo al rubio y el mismo trato de abrir con el mismo resultado y repelido aun con mas fuerza al punto que tuvo que morderse los labios hasta sangrar para no soltar un grito

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto jadeando el cazador.

-Que esta puerta fue sellada por un sangre pura – contesto Aido sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de asimilar el mismo esa respuesta.

-¿los niños? ,tal vez están aquí y por eso no los hemos encontrado- hablo apresuradamente Zero tratando de abrir nuevamente la puerta con los mismos resultados que antes, pero esta vez estaba tan preocupado que no tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor.

-Es inútil solo un sangre pura puede abrirla puerta y después de ver como te repelió esa cosa a ti quiere decir que el hechizo fue hecho por dos sangre pura, o sea Kaname y Yuki cuando aun estaban consientes, los niños no podrían haber hecho un hechizo tan avanzado y aun si lo lograran no seria tan fuerte.

-Grrr- Zero tenía ganas de lanzarse hacia la puerta y derribarla pero sabia seria inútil y solo terminaría repelido otra vez.

**o.O.o**

Los oscuros pasillos en los que se internaron lejos de parecerles tenebrosos les resultaron familiares a la pareja que caminaba de la mano sin estar seguros de a donde se dirigían, de pronto de entre la oscuridad escucharon murmullos, risas dulces y cristalinas se escuchaban a lo lejos y a pesar de que sus cerebros les ordenaron tener un poco de desconfianza y miedo los chicos no resistieron la curiosidad y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos, pero los pasillos eran confusos y no estaban seguros de hacia donde continuar aunque cada vez se escuchaban las voces mas cerca no había rastro de luz o una puerta, solo oscuridad, para poder caminar ambos tocaban la pared y andaban despacio y con cuidado. De pronto las voces fueron mas claras y de hecho podían distinguir que cantaban:

_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, Tsukure_  
_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady…._

Esas vocecillas tocaron un extraño botón en la cabeza de ambos y Yuki fue la primera en salir corriendo y lanzarse contra una pared como si se le fuera la vida en ello, la pared cedió con toda facilidad ante el empujón de Yuki y un torrente de luz hirió las pupilas de ambos dejándolos aturdidos, antes de poder ver o entender nada Kaname sintió un peso cálido contra su pierna y cuando sus ojos se recuperaron y pudo ver encontró a una preciosa niña de ojos borgoña como los suyos y cabello castaño como el de Yuki llamándole con una carita ilusionada.

-Papá, papá, papá, te tardaste mucho- dijo con voz dulce, Kaname trato de asimilar lo que sucedía y a pesar de que por dentro tuvo la tonta idea de correr en círculos y desmayarse, se controlo, su rostro no mostró nada de sus ideas y solo pudo sonreír a la niña, al ver la escena completa vio en los brazos de Yuki un niño que parecía una pequeña copia suya que le miraba con un adorable puchero en el rostro.

-Se tardaron demasiado- reclamo el pequeño- ¿y por que mama tiene tu saco?- pregunto celoso el niño y abrazando posesivamente a su…. ¿madre?, Yuki abrazaba al niño pero tenia el rostro desconcertado.

Los cuatro castaños intercambiaron miradas tratando de entender la situación y cuando las miradas de Kaname y Yuki se encontraron se dieron fuerzas uno al otro para afrontar lo que vendría.

**Notas:**he aquí el capitulo tres y yo aquí esperando sus opiniones y se que ustedes esperan explicaciones pero soporten un poco mas ;)

La canción que cantan los niños es My fair lady de Kuroshitsuji, no se por que la recordé y no pude evitar ponerla, es pegajosa.

Gracias a: Sora91, Camila-Hinamori12 y God Fenrir por dejarme su review y alegrarme la existencia.

Esperen el capitulo 4 próximamente...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

**Tercera pieza.**

* * *

**¿Quien protegerá a quien?**

El cuadrilátero de miradas se siguió enfrentando por un momento pues ninguno de los presentes sabia que decir, Kaname y Yuki sabían que preguntarles a sus hijos ¿quien eres? Y ¿como te llamas? Podía ser simple pero definitivamente algo cruel que podría traumarlos de por vida, "hola soy tu padre pero no se nada de ti así que ponme al corriente" era una mala oración para comenzar a hablar…¿no? Por su parte los niños estaban nerviosos por lo sorprendidos y confundidos que lucían sus padres y el pequeño fue el primero en hablar.

-Papá por estas así, ¿algo salio mal?- pregunto preocupado el niño en brazos de Yuki.

Kaname reunió su confianza y auto control para responder, en verdad se sorprendía hasta si mismo por la falsa calma que mostraba cuando en realidad tenia un torbellino emocional dentro, aun así su apariencia era perfecta sus gestos, movimientos y respiración no lo delataban, solo su mirada le traicionaba un poco pero al parecer la única que pudo notarlo fue Yuki.

-Si ...- no sabia como llamarlo así que omitió esa parte- "algo" a salido terrible mente mal…- los niños se tensaron sabían que su padre no se preocupaba por casi nada y ahora se mostraba dudoso.

-¿Los niveles E nos han descubierto y están aquí?- pregunto la niña temerosa y aferrándose mas a la pierna de Kaname y tratando de esconder su carita llorosa-… es mi culpa… por querer salir... perdóname papá- continuo diciendo con la dulce voz quebrada por el llanto.

Kaname solo se agacho a nivel suelo y la abrazo protector no podía soportar ver a su hija así, aunque ni siquiera recordara su nombre. Después de esas palabras el niño en los brazos de Yuki salto de su sitio y se acerco también a abrazar a su hermana comprensivo.

-Claro que no es tu culpa Airi, ellos vendrían de todos modos y no importan cuantos vengan yo te protegeré- aseguro decidido el pequeño, los mayores se enternecieron y asombraron por sus palabras y aunque no entendían del todo lo que pasaba se enorgullecieron de su hijo. La pequeña volteo a su hermano con una sonrisa y limpiando sus lágrimas asintió a las palabras de su hermano y se abrazo esta vez a él.

- Gracias Kei-chan- decía la niña ya mas calmada.

-Yo los protegeré a ambos- dijo quedo Kaname y acaricio las cabecitas de los pequeños abrazados, revolviendo sus sedosos cabellos cobrizos, fue en ese momento que noto que seguramente eran gemelos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yuki miro la escena complacida y se aventuro a mirar la habitación en la que encontraban los niños era amplia, hermosa y lujosa pero carecía de ventanas y seguramente por su ubicación no era fácil de encontrar, pero los pensamientos serios de Yuki fueron interrumpidos cuando una avalancha de calidez y suavidad la invadió, al abrir los ojos se encontró con e rostro de un adorable perro husky que le lamia la cara amistoso, el perro tenia como ellos el pelo cobrizo al parecer ahí estaba la familia entera. Después de no tener nada la última vez que despertó ahora Yuki sabia tenía una familia entera con perro incluido y sonrío feliz.

-El también dice que todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo el niño.

-Claro que lo estará- apoyo seguro Kaname- pero antes tenemos que hablar- termino mas serio.

-¿Qué paso papi, por que se tardaron tanto?- pregunto la pequeña y Kaname se levanto del suelo conduciendo a todos dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿En serio hay niveles E afuera?- pregunto esta vez el niño serio.

Kaname razonó un momento la pregunta y la situación, al fin pudo concluir que los niveles E eran alguna clase de monstruo y por lo que habían visto afuera la respuesta a esa pregunta podría ser afirmativa.

Todos se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón de la habitación mientras Yuki acariciaba las caritas de los niños y les dedicaba sonrisas para calmarlos.

-¿Papá?- repitió el niño por que su pregunta no había sido contestada.

-Definitivamente es un mal momento para salir -dijo con simpleza Kaname mientras cargaba al niño hasta sentarlo en sus piernas- pero tu no te preocupes por eso y mejor contesta algunas de mis preguntas ¿Si?

-Claro papi- contesto el niño dudoso pues era su padre el que siempre contestaba sus preguntas y no al revés.

-Yo también contestare- dijo animada la niña alzando la mano con entusiasmo como si estuviera en clase. Sus padres sonrieron ante el gesto, Yuki gritaba mentalmente que su hija era un amor.

-Antes que nada por favor solo contesten si- advirtió Kaname a los niños y ambos asintieron, Kaname suspiro y comenzó- ¿Dónde estamos?

Los niños abrieron los ojos con preocupación y sorpresa pero la voz calmada de Kaname los tranquilizo.

-Solo contesten todo esta bien.

-En el sótano de la casa- contesto la niña desanimada.

-¿Por que están aquí?

-Hoy nos iríamos de vacaciones y tú dijiste que esperáramos aquí- contesto serio el niño casi molesto.

-¿Saben como salir?

-Claro que sabemos y por si quieres también te digo tu nombre- dijo el niño entre preocupado y molesto- enserio todo salio tan mal- termino la frase a punto de las lagrimas aferrando fuerte con los puños el brazo de su padre que lo sostenía.

-Claro que se mi nombre- contesto Kamane con fingido enojo- solo olvide algunos detalles- agrego con una sonrisa tratando de calmar al niño.

-Tú tampoco recuerdas mami- pregunto la niña preocupada.

-Lo siento cariño tampoco recuerdo pero estoy segura que los amo mucho- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa que lleno de calidez el corazón de sus hijos.

-Esto es imposible- dijo el niño con la cabeza gacha- tú nunca hubieras dejado que las cosas se salieran de control y todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado…- el pequeño dejo de hablar y comenzó a pensar "esto solo puede significar una cosa, traición", busco los ojos de su hermana y estos le confirmaron que pensaba lo mismo y vio los ojos de su madre y solo encontró inocencia, si bien sus ojos siempre habían sido así el niño no se atrevía a decirle a esa linda e inocente cara " hola mimi eres un vampiro y no cualquier vampiro eres la reina, por eso esta familia nunca puede tener ni un día de paz y recurrimos a la desesperada técnica de anular nuestros poderes por un tiempo y escapar de vacaciones" pero si era facilísimo quien se anota para explicarle.

El niño suspiro y encontró en los ojos de su gemela comprensión y en los de su madre duda; bien tal vez papá seria un mejor medio para explicar todo pero cuando enfrento la mirada de su padre la encontró igual de inocente, ciertamente estaba mas calmado y todo pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle " papá eres el rey de los vampiros deja de hacer preguntas tontas y ve a solucionar todo afuera como siempre lo haces.." no, no, no sus padres siempre les protegieron y amaron sobre manera a pesar de ser quienes eran siempre tenían tiempo para ellos y trataban de cumplir sus deseos y caprichos sin llegar a malcriarlos, especialmente su padre que era mas estricto, ellos les educaban para ser unos dignos reyes de la noche pero también les daban cierta libertad para conocer el mundo y tomar sus propias decisiones, no los encadenaban con responsabilidades y procuraban su felicidad como nada en el mundo. Precisamente por eso sus padres quisieron regalarles unos días de luz y prepararon todo para que fueran una familia normal de vacaciones por unos días, la sola idea era descabellada pero fue cuidadosamente planeada, era la única forma de salir sin que fueran a donde fueran terminaran rodeados de nobles aduladores, clanes pidiendo favores, traidores en busca de una oportunidad para dar un golpe, niveles E desquiciados, cazadores molestando con la burocracia, etc,etc,etc. Era solo un deseo simple pero no les fue concedido ... o tal vez si por que aun estaban a tiempo de huir de todo eso... aunque fuera solo por un tiempo.

Kaname se preocupo por el silencio y concentración del niño pero decidió no presionarlo pies también estaba preocupado y sorprendido con la situación. Yuki trato de hacer el momento mas ameno e hizo también una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo se llama el perro?- pregunto insegura a los demás les salio una gotita en la frente pero la pregunta logro su objetivo de sacar a todos de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- Cupro- contesto feliz la niña.

- Que lindo- expreso Yuki acariciando las orejas del animal.

-Ya que todo esto ha sido un desastre debemos de salir de aquí y buscar ayuda- dijo serio Kaname.

- Vamos con la tia Yori- dijo feliz la niña alzando la mano de nuevo, era tan tierna que sus padres en su estado no notaron el brillo de malicia en sus ojos, los gemelos habían llegado ya un mutuo acuerdo "esa familia se merecía unas vacaciones y las tendría"

-Sin embargo no es muy seguro salir- dijo Kaname.

- Tu siempre lo prevés todo papá y para salir de aquí no tenemos que pasar por el bosque, ya estaba todo listo para irnos así que no preocupes papa- dijo el niño feliz y animado por ser el quien tenia el control de la situación Kaname lo miro dudoso y le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

- Confió en ti- el niño fue inmensamente feliz con esas palabras y se abrazo a su padre.

- Se que tramas algo pequeño- susurro Kaname en su oído para que solo él pudiera escucharlo. Los "hombres" Kuran enfrentaron miradas cómplices y el niño respondió.

- Tendrás que esperar para verlo papa.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yuki inocente.

- Los niños nos tienen una sorpresa- respondió Kaname.

- Ahora todo el mundo me sorprende- dijo Yuki sinceramente divirtiéndose de si misma.

- Es que el mundo es complicado mami- dijo Airi- pero no te preocupes también es bonito, tu me lo enseñaste.- Yuki cargo a la pequeña y todos se dispusieron a salir.

- Vamos al auto- dijo Kei emocionado como si guiara una excursión y todos, incluido Cupro, caminaron para abrir la puerta y volver a adentrarse en los oscuros túneles de la mansión. Antes de salir Airi salto de los brazos de Yuki y corrió al sillón aparentemente por un conejo de peluche pero en realidad su objetivo era una pequeña caja llena de balas para el arma que aun estaba en el saco que tenia Yuki puesto encima pues tal vez aun las necesitarían, la niña escondió con agilidad la caja en su bolsillo y tomo la mano de Yuki para adentrase en la oscuridad de los túneles, otra vez.

**Notas:** por fin el capi 4 *.*/ , espero que la explicación no les parezca tan mala, en próximo capi veremos mas personajes y como les va en la vida empezando por Yori.

¿ Tendrán los Kuran unas felices vacaciones?

¿Quien es el traidor?

¿Esto tiene solución o Kei y Airi se quedaran con sus papis desmemoriados para siempre?

hay mis preguntas tontas en fin Cupro es cobre en latín pero aun mas importante que el nombre del perro espero les hayan gustado los nombres de los niños Airi y Kei Kuran y sip son gemelos.

Hasta la próxima sin olvidar los agradecimientos especiales a:

God Fenrir

Tsushime

Camila-Hinamori12

nancyclaudinec

Berlice


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

**Cuarta pieza.**

* * *

**Aun así puedo protegerte.**

Los niños siguieron cantando con su dulce voz en la oscuridad y Yuki se sintió estúpidamente cómoda en aquellos túneles, solo oscuridad y piedra pero a ella le parecieron de lo mas seguros en ese momento, en ese lugar de la mano de Kaname y rodeada por su familia se sintió como en casa.

De repente la temperatura del lugar comenzó a bajar y el pequeño Kei les advirtió que pronto llegarían a su destino. De vez en cuando Kaname le dedicaba miradas serias al niño del tipo "cuando me dirás lo que tramas" pero Yuki no las supo interpretar; de hecho comenzó a sentir una extraña incomodidad que crecía a cada paso y al parecer algo similar les pasaba a todos, los niños dejaron de cantar y el husky comenzó a gruñir amenazante hacia la oscuridad. Kaname le indico calma a toda la familia con una mirada y funciono todos incluso el perro se calmaron, esperaron por eternos segundos que algo pasara para justificar su incomodidad pero nada paso.

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio el niño les indico por donde seguir y Kaname empujo en el lugar indicado para revelar una gran puerta que se abrió con un ligero estruendo mostrando lo que había al otro lado de ella era un gran y espacioso garaje, espacioso, espacioso, en serio espacioso como los ojos de todos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad pudieron distinguir por lo menos 12 autos lujosos, los niños no se sorprendieron y corretearon felices por el lugar "¿Acaso somos ricos?" se pregunto inocentemente Yuki, si la mansión y sus ropas finas la hicieron sospecharlo ahora estaba segura, mientras tanto Kaname miraba con satisfacción los autos pensando que todos eran de su agrado, y en cual de todos saldrían de ahí con una mirada supo cual era el indicado pero antes de hacer nada sintió una incomodidad apremiante en el cuello la sensación de ser rodeado y apresado como la presa de una serpiente, los niños cesaron sus correteos y risas y Yuki ahogo un grito para correr hasta sus hijos y agacharse protectoramente junto a ellos.

o.O.o

El tiempo de espera había dado frutos después de horas "algo" por fin había pasado, debido a la larga espera los mercenarios estaban tentados a abandonar la misión pensando que nadie vendría. La misión era simple, esperar en ese absurdamente lujoso garaje a que alguien llegara y llevarlo, a el o ellos, ante su contratador. Si nadie aparecía a las 3 de la tarde de ese día eran libres de quedarse con la paga sin haber hecho nada, pero esa idea no les agradaba ellos eran mercenarios por la diversión y no por la paga, cuando faltaban solo 20 minutos para que el plazo terminara y las esperanzas de los hombres de tener una tarde de diversión se esfumaban la pared del garaje se abrió con estruendo y mostró personas saliendo de quien sabe donde, un hombre alto de porte arrogante, una hermosa y delgada joven tomada de su mano y dos niños jugueteando y corriendo, tan lindos como unos muñecos de aparador, la belleza y abundantes parecidos físicos les delataban como una familia. Una sonrisa satisfecha se esparció por el rostro del líder al imaginarse trasladando con lujo de violencia a esos niños ricos y mimados, y ordeno a sus hombres con un solo gesto comenzar su misión a la manera que ya conocían.

o.O.o

Kaname estaba siendo tomado fuertemente por el cuello por un tipo extremadamente alto y fuerte, los brazos del hombre de al menos 1.90 metros le rodeaban el cuello con terribles intenciones y Kaname trataba de impedirle a esos enormes brazos cerrarse con fuerza usando ambas manos. Yuki fue invadida por el miedo, quería ayudar a Kaname pero también proteger a los niños por lo que miraba desesperada la situación. A pesar de la imagen Kaname no se sentía acorralado y dejo creer a su atacante que tenia el control mientras sus ojos borgoñas revisaban exhaustivamente el lugar, se encontró con otros tres sujetos acercándose amenazantes a su familia, hasta ahí llego su autocontrol, y dejo de jalar los brazos de su atacante para usar los propios para propinarle dos fuertes codazos en el dorso, el gran hombre le soltó enseguida y se llevo las manos a la zona afectada mirando con dolor y desprecio a Kaname quien no dio la minima importancia a su gesto y esquivo con agilidad los furiosos y torpes golpes del gran hombre aprovechando que estaba agachado dio una vuelta completa que termino en un certero codazo en la cabeza del hombre que callo pesadamente al suelo posiblemente inconciente por el fuerte golpe.

Todo paso en tan solo unos segundos y los otros hombres restantes murmuraron maldiciones molestos y se pusieron en movimiento también, dos para atacar a Kanme y el ultimo, el jefe, para amenazar al resto de la familia, para su sorpresa esta fue la peor decisión y antes de poder siquiera tocarlos sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen producto de una patada de un enfurecido Kaname que había esquivado con facilidad a los otros dos y dio rápido alcanza a su familia, con una velocidad casi sobre humana, el hombre golpeado sintió el abrazador dolor expenderse por su cuerpo y escupió un poco de sangre mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, dedico una mirada dolosa a la "inocente familia" que se suponía eran su presa y maldijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de los labios. Kaname no mostraba de un ápice de agitación solo pura ira contenida mientras dedicaba una mirada amenazante a sus atacantes, que casi podían jurar ver sus ojos ir de profundo borgoña a rojo sangre, pero por muy arrogante que fuera Kaname sabia que no podía salir bien librado de ese tres a uno, y el arma en el saco que Yuki tenia se convirtió en su esperanza si bien no estaba cargada eso no lo sabían sus atacantes.

No habían pasado ni un minuto y uno de sus hombres ya estaba en el suelo y los otros permanecían sorprendidos e inmóviles debido a que su presa se había revelado con tal habilidad, su contratador le había pedido a las victimas vivas aunque en ese momento el mercenario pensaba seriamente en no perdonar la arrogancia de ese malcriado niño rico con complejo de héroe y las miradas decididas que le lanzaban todos los castaños no ayudaban a mejorar su humor el prefería los ojos de sus victimas llenos de miedo. Los mercenarios se calmaron y rodearon decididos a la familia Kuran que se mantenía con un auto tras ellos y Kaname delante impidiendo a esos hombres llegar al resto de la familia.

-Nos habían dicho que eran inofensivos- se quejo uno de los hombres.

-Pues a mi me parecen muy ofensivos – completo su compañero molesto.

-Pues les quitaremos las ganas de revelarse y listo- termino molesto el jefe, con una sonrrisa sadica adornada con restos de sangre.

Los niños querían con todas sus fuerzas no temer y se refugiaban en su tan alimentado orgullo para no demostrar su miedo, jamas se habían sentido tan frágiles y vulnerables como en ese momento, ellos que con su poder podían destruir montañas en ese momento eran tan débiles como un humano común y eran precisamente humanos los que les amenazaban ahora, quien los hubiese enviado había hecho una gran jugada pues la mansión Kuran era una fortaleza impenetrable para la raza de la noche pero un humano con la instrucción adecuada podía entrar sin problema, normalmente entrar en ese lugar para un humano era una sentencia de muerte pero como estaban los Kuran ahora las cosas eran muy equilibradas.

Airi y Kei estaban sorprendido pues nunca habían visto a su padre luchar cuerpo a cuerpo su padre era un ser poderoso que los demás no podían ni tocar por lo que no se lo imagino peleando con sus propias manos, en la situación actual temían mas por sus por sus padres que por si mismos pero vieron satisfechos la reacción de ambos frente a la situación y decidieron no ser inútiles y afrontar la situación con valor. Vampiros o no nadie se metía con los Kuran.

o.O.o

Después de revisar rápidamente todo el oscuro caserío regresaron al mismo punto, Zero pretendía derretir la puerta del armario bajo la escalera con solo la mirada, aunque sabia que era más que imposible seguía dedicándole una penetrante mirada con el ceño fruncido a la fina pieza de madera de impecable gusto como todo en la mansión Kuran, Aido miraba la escena desanimado y buscaba en su cabeza una excusa para escapar a casa no es que no le preocupara el paradero de los Kuran o que Yori fuera a regañarlo por llegar tarde, era precisamente por que estaba preocupado por lo que quería llegar a casa. Su lindo cerebro brillante ya había contemplado las posibilidades y llego a la conclusión de que, ya que Kamane y Yuki no estaban en el bosque debieron entrar a la mansión, y si no los encontraron en la mansión debieron entrar a los túneles, y si entraron a los túneles debieron encontrar a los niños dentro de ellos, y si encontraron a los niños estos en mayor o menor medida les habían explicado algo y saldarían juntos a un lugar seguro y el lugar mas seguro del mundo al que considerarían huir los pequeños Kuran era la casa de los Aido, por lo que el debía estar ahí cuando llegaran para explicarles todo.

Zero vio enseguida que Aido carecía de preocupación y eso en la situación actual solo podía significar una cosa, el sabia lo que estaba pasando, la tercera cosa que mas odiaba de Aido era su arrogancia de genio, la primera era que era un vampiro y la segunda que era amigo de Kaname.

-Si ya sabes que pasa entonces dímelo maldito Hanabusa- se quejo molesto Zero, Aido hizo una mueca de disgusto por descuidarse y ser fácilmente descubierto y respondió.

-Kaname y Yuki debieron entrar …- no quiso darle la larga explicación a Zero y bufo molesto resumiendo- estoy seguro que Kaname y Yuki irán a mi casa y quiero estar ahí cuando lleguen.

- ¿Ellos perdieron la cabeza y crees que irán a hacerte una visita?, y ¿como demonios llegaran a tu casa preguntando en cada esquina, idiota?

- Deja tus insultos, por si no lo sabes los niños tienen los recuerdos intactos y los autos GPS así que si no me crees, bien puedes segur electrocutándote en esa puerta como mosquito, yo me iré- dijo decidido Aido y salio de mansión rumbo a su lujosa camioneta azul, antes de encender el motor el cazador ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con gesto molesto de niño regañado y Aido sonrío arrogante.

-Mas te vale tener razón Hanabusa- amenazo por última vez el cazador y Aido acelero la camioneta para alejarse de la vacía mansión Kuran.

**Notas:** nuevo capitulo creo que salio mas rápido gracias a sus reviews que me inspiran, mil gracias. Si no estoy siendo clara con algo díganlo y tratare de mejorar mi enredada redacción. Al final no llegue a la parte que quería pero no pude dejar de poner la parte de Kaname peleando con humanos, no se como quedo la parte de la pelea es mi primer intento de escribir "acción", espero este mejor en el próximo capitulo donde veremos como termina la palea y mucho mas ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Quinta pieza.

**¿Quienes son los monstruos?**

* * *

_Los mercenarios se calmaron y rodearon decididos a la familia Kuran que se mantenía con un auto tras ellos y Kaname delante impidiendo a esos hombres llegar al resto de la familia._

_Nos habían dicho que eran inofensivos- se quejo uno de los hombres. _

_Pues a mi me parecen muy ofensivos – completo su compañero molesto._

_Pues les quitaremos las ganas de revelarse y listo- termino molesto el jefe._

Sabía que era físicamente imposible y tal vez moral y éticamente indebido, todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza para deshacerse de esos hombres que se habían atrevido a atacar a su amada familia, la ira corría por sus venas como una existencia tangible y sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo preparados para una batalla que la lógica le decía era peligrosa y además estaba en desventaja. Podía notar las miradas sedientas de sangre de sus atacantes y por alguna razón le parecieron patéticas sabia que eso no era nada para el.

Kaname se levanto con velocidad y ataco con fuerza y agilidad al mismo tiempo que los niños dejaban sus posiciones pasivas en el suelo y corrían velozmente a esconderse en la oscuridad.

-Malditos- siseo el líder que a pesar de la situación se negaba a usar su arma, el prefería los cuchillos sentir la piel de sus victimas desgarrarse y la calidez de su sangre, la fuerza de su lucha y la pasividad de la resignación o la suplica, eso si era control sobre la vida; y por alguna razón se imagino la sangre de estas victimas espacialmente dulce y apetecible quería escuchar los gritos y lamentos y romper el orgullo de esas miradas borgoñas y no se rendiría fácilmente.

Kaname no lo escucho y siguió concentrado en la desigual pelea, asestando un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del líder que le hizo al hombre volver a probar su sangre en su boca.

-Esto no se quedara así niño bonito- dijo el sacando su cuchillo y manejándolo con maestría en la pelea, pero aun así no lograba que sus ataques fueran efectivos contra Kaname que los esquivaba con agilidad. Así que el hombre comenzó a desesperarse e hizo una señal a sus compañeros para entrar en la pelea. Kaname estuvo en desventaja y termino en el suelo pero no herido, sin embargo lo estaría muy pronto con el cuchillo viajando con velocidad y furia hacia el… pero el un gruñido terrible se escucho en la oscuridad Cupro que había estado asenté apareció con un artefacto de metal en el hocico que tiro al suelo para atacar a los hombres que amenazan a su dueño, la distracción fue suficiente para que Kaname se levantara y siguiera esquivando golpes.

Yuki levanto del suelo la vara plateada que había traído Cupro como si el artefacto la llamara, no supo si solo paso o ella había presionado algo pero el artefacto se convirtió en una vara larga, perfecta arma para ella que no dudo en usarla contra uno de los atacantes de Kaname. El hombre sorprendido apenas y pudo esquivarla y pronto termino en el suelo gracias a los certeros golpes de Yuki que se movía con gracia y agilidad con esa arma en sus manos como si siempre hubiera sido parte de ella, ya no se sentía inútil e indefensa, por fin con sus manos podía proteger lo que quería y con esa voluntad pronto dejo al hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

Los Kuran 2 Mercenarios 0.

Kaname se distraía constantemente de su propia pelea por observar preocupado a Yuki…"se ve sexy" no pudo evitar pensar y cuando sus miradas se encontraron los Kuran intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Sin embargo la continuidad fue interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo.

- El juego se acabo- dijo molesto uno de los hombres que peleaba con Kaname, sus manos temblosas llenas de frustración y furia apuntaban a Kaname y los Kuran no sabían si había fallado a propósito o por su mala puntería, en el anterior disparo, otra vez el miedo corrió por sus venas y no por si mismos sino por el otro y sus pequeños niños escondidos en la oscuridad. Kaname cubrió protectoramente a Yuki y de paso registro los bolsillos del saco en busca del arma que era su esperanza pero no la encontró y fue como si el aire abandonara su cuerpo y un peso enorme le rodeara por completo ¿acaso todo estaba perdido?

Dos de los mercenarios estaban en el suelo pero aun quedaban el líder ensangrentado y furioso, y el otro hombre apuntándoles con su arma, totalmente desesperado, parecía que se les habían acabado las ganas de jugar e incluso las de cumplir con su misión de solo trasportar a sus victimas. Las miradas furiosas y caóticas que les dedicaba no dejaban duda de sus intensiones asesinas.

- Un millón más, un millón menos. No me importa, nadie me pagaría lo suficiente jamás para dejarlos vivos- hablo por fin el líder con la mirada perdida, desquiciada- ¿quieres saber que are?... voy a dispararte primero a ti, pero no te preocupes por que no te matare primero una pierna luego otra y veras como tomo a tu mujer y luego la mato y como mato a esos niñatos mientras lloran y suplican… y no podrás hacer nada y luego me iré y te dejare en el suelo en el charco de tu sangre mientras mueres lentamente sabiendo que no pudiste hacer nada.

El sujeto se acerco amenazante pero Kaname no se movió de su lugar, de ninguna forma permitiría que todo terminara así varios planes improbables pasaban veloces por su mente mientras el silencio de la oscuridad era roto por el sonido de un disparo.

**o.O.o**

El viaje a la casa de los Aido tomaba más de media hora y ese día Zero había llegado a su limite del vampiro rubio, cuando llegaron a la pequeña mansión que ocupaba el vampiro del hielo con su esposa el cazador estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber aceptado ir, se paso el camino llamando a la asociación de cazadores por información pero no recibió nada relevante, "Muchos niveles E en los alrededores de mansión Kuran, nos deshicimos de ellos como siempre" le dijo su subordinado.

Para todos nada había pasado y nada había cambiado, solo unos cuantos amigos cercanos sabían el alocado plan de los Kuran para tomar unas vacaciones y actualmente solo Aido, Ichijo y él sabían que el "bonito" plan había salido mal.

Ellos estaban ahí para despedir a los Kuran y llevarlos al aeropuerto pero cuando llegaron a la hora acordada la mansión estaba invadida por niveles E y no había rastro alguno de nadie, al investigar un poco Aido le dijo que había encontrado pruebas de que el ritual para suprimir los poderes de todos los sangre pura de la casa se había llevado a cabo, pero no había encontrado a nadie, eso era realmente un problema por que el ritual no solo los dejaba físicamente débiles como humanos comunes sino que también los hacia indetectables para un vampiro común, como un escudo que les protegía de ser victimas fáciles.

Sin embargo nadie había mencionado algo de perder la memoria, eso lo noto hasta que se encontró con Yuki y Kaname en la tormenta de nieve, solo cruzar sus miradas y lo supo pero aun así Yuki no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la mano de Kaname y salir corriendo, eso fue una pequeña puñalada en su alma aun después de tanto tiempo, Zero no entendía nada sobre rituales vampiricos pero Aido afirmo que la perdida de memoria era un error común al realizar ese hechizo aun así le parecía imposible que Kaname cometiera un error de ese tipo y aun mas por que había practicado y planeado todo perfectamente, la única explicación era que alguien mas hubiese intervenido.

Para Zero eso solo era una prueba de cuan estúpido era el plan, todo era un desastre pero Aido pensaba positivamente que todo estaría bien y que los Kuran llagarían a su casa, si bien Hanabusa era muy inteligente en ocasiones a Zero le parecía solo un niño mimado con exceso de positividad era el vampiro con menos sentido común que había conocido y el mas contradictorio también, era elitista pero idealista, inmaduro pero serio, tradicionalista pero flexible, blablabla, simplemente un vampiro orgulloso que se había enamorado de una humana, increíble pero cierto, el casanova con la chica seria y el no tenia idea ni interés de cómo había pasado eso. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Aido, Yori salio preocupada a recibirlos pues sospechaba que algo iba mal, sorprendentemente la mansión Aido era un lugar que sin razón aparente le brindaba tranquilidad tal vez era por que ese lugar era la prueba tangible de que la convivencia de humanos y vampiros era real, no había ejemplo mejor que la familia Aido para demostrar eso.

**Notas:** creo que me tarde un poco mas de lo usual en actualizar lo lamento pero andaba revisando mis otras historias y también tenia lago de trabajo escolar.

Dejen un Review y cuéntenme que les parece la historia, ¿funciono mi intento de suspenso? espero que si y no les moleste que las deje con la duda de quien es el que acaba muerto en un charco de sangre. El capi esta dedicado a:

Camila-Hinamori12

Tsushime

nancyclaudinec

Yukkifrost - las actualizaciones son mínimo semanales y máximo cada 2 semanas ;)

Gracias a todos por leer y nos veremos pronto en próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Sexta pieza.

**Gotas de sangre.**

* * *

El atronador sonido del disparo fue seguido por un contrastante sonido débil y cálido de sangre empapando la ropa y lentas gotas cayendo al suelo…¿eso podía escucharse o podía verse?... en ese momento su mente no notaba la diferencia. Después del disparo y la sangre vino un grito profundo y desgarrador, después el sonido metálico de un arma cayendo al suelo… no era solo una eran dos… dos impactos metálicos en el suelo.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa…?- pregunto con voz estrangula por el miedo y el dolor, no hubo respuesta.

El hombre con el brazo prácticamente destrozado, cayo al suelo envuelto en sangre y gritos de dolor, el otro no podía ni reaccionar.

El disparo lo había hecho Airi, los últimos minutos le habían parecido eternos, atrapada en la oscuridad no podía escuchar ni entender nada de lo que sucedía y solo podía confiar en sus padres, jamás creyó que extrañaría tanto sus poderes y que ser humana seria tan abrumador era como sentir demasiado y al mismo tiempo tener los sentidos disminuidos. Tenia frío, miedo y sus extremidades comenzaban a entumirse por estar en la misma posición, pero sentía mas calida que nuca la mano de su hermano tomando la suya. A pesar de la oscuridad y que solo podía escuchar ocasionales golpes, maldiciones y respiraciones jadeantes y entrecortadas, uno de esos fugaces momentos que pudieron registrar sus sentidos le dijo que todo cambiaría; el brillo del arma rompió la oscuridad y ella no pensó solo actúo, sus manos pequeñas y frágiles actuaron con agilidad para cargar el arma y corrió por el garaje en cuanto vio que todo iba en contra de sus padres, decidió usar las balas que había traído y el arma que había tomado del saco que llevaba su madre, en su inocencia creyó seria fácil y en su desesperación creyó era la única opción. Zero le había enseñado a disparar a los gemelos por lo que lo hacían con perfección y naturalidad a pesar de ser niños de apenas 10 años. Pero ellos jamás habían disparado contra nada vivo y no habían usado un arma antivampirica.

De hecho esa arma fue un regalo de bodas, Kaname lo asumió como una amenaza mas de parte de Zero pero gustoso acepto el regalo, aunque solo tocarlo le producía dolor después de un tiempo el vampiro y el arma comenzaron a llevarse mejor, aun así Kaname casi nunca usaba el arma y "Apolo" permanecía casi siempre guardada en un cajón. Por lo especial de la situación Kaname había llevado el arma consigo a sus "vacaciones" y ahora esta cumplía su misión de proteger a los Kuran.

Airi había apuntado a la cabeza del hombre que amenazaba a sus padres pero por el peso desconocido del arma, su nueva condición de humana y los nervios el disparo había terminado acertando en le brazo del mercenario armado.

Bag…solo eso, mover los dedos y solo eso, apuntar y solo eso… había sido alagada miles de veces por su buena puntería contra blancos de papel y de todo tipo, había sonreído triunfante y arrogante por ello pero hoy por primera vez sentía el verdadero peso de un arma y no tenia que ver con nada físico; el arma cayo de sus manos y las lagrimas de sus ojos al entender que el hombre que se retorcía en el charco de sangre estaba ahí gracias a ella, no sabia si las lagrimas eran miedo o alivio, sabia que no se arrepentía de disparar pero no le gustaba ver el dolor de su… victima…era la primera vez que la sangre le pareció sucia y asquerosa y el torbellino de confusión en su cabeza no le permitió moverse ni registrar nada mas de lo que sucedía sus alrededor.

Patético, cuatro mercenarios bien entrenados contra… niños, y aun así habían perdido y el tiro de gracia, literalmente, lo había dado precisamente una niña temblorosa y mimada que no podía ni sostener el arma después del disparo. Esa era la primera vez que fallaba una misión y lo hizo de la forma mas patética posible, los cuerpos tirados en el piso de los que llamaba sus "amigos", aunque era capaz de abandonarlos si le convenía, venderlos o matarlos el mismo, le enfurecían por que eran parte de su orgullo roto; pero eso no se quedaría así no terminaría de forma tan absurda. Todos se habían quedado estáticos después del disparo de la enana y eso le dio una preciosa idea, aferro el cuchillo e sus manos y sintió el viento contra su rostro debido a la velocidad a la que corría, quería ver rojo sangre frente a el aunque fuera lo ultimo que viera y precisamente fue rojo lo que vio pero no de la forma que esperaba. Cuatro destellos que llenaron terror y desesperación su mente y las mismas frías palabras dichas por dos voces.

-No la toques-

Así de simple, ni todo el dinero del mundo ni ninguna promesa de "poder eterno" valía ese "trabajo" y el se dio cuenta muy tarde de eso, los lobos estaban disfrazados de ovejas y cuando sus ojos y su cuerpo chocaron con la oscuridad y los destellos borgoñas, por fin entendió quienes eran los monstruos en esa habitación ¿Que ricos viven en el fin del mundo en una montaña nevada?... unos muy peligrosos.

Incluso el pequeño niño de hace un rato que parecía débil y frágil en ese momento y solo con una mirada y un gesto le llenaba de terror. El chico abrazo protectoramente a la niña y el hombre detuvo bruscamente su carrera sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca hasta que sus dedos no le respondieron y el cuchillo cayo al suelo mientras el sentía un torrente de dolor viajar de su brazo a su cerebro ¿estaría roto?...no importaba por que el estaba muerto.

-Cierren los ojos- voz fría y distante, segura y vacía. Kaname soltó al hombre y este callo al suelo retorciéndose pero conservando su orgullo absteniéndose de gritar.

El dejo la muñeca para levantar el arma que acaba de disparar su hija, pensó en la situación y todo lo había vivido en tan solo pocas horas, sintió el arma ligera en sus manos y con agilidad, sin moverse ni un paso, apunto y dio cuatro certeros disparos. Sin culpa, había algo que le gritaba que eso era necesario pero no estaba seguro del por que, solo instinto. Sus hijos mantenían sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y Yuki le dirigía una sonrisa, el era un asesino pero ella le sonreía y mientras el pudiera conservar esa sonrisa haría cualquier cosa. El olor de la sangre invadió la habitación y nublaba su razón, era desagradable y pesado como si el aura oscura y sangrienta de esos sujetos pareciera no provenir de ellos mismos sino de la sangre encerrada en sus cuerpos y que ahora liberada y regada por el suelo mostraba su oscuridad, había notado esa oscuridad desde que cayo la primera gota de sangre y ahora era tanta que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Tenían que salir pronto de ahí.

-Nos vamos- otra vez la tranquilidad, los Kuran corrieron a unirse como imanes que se llamaban entre ellos y Kaname los guío a una lujosa camioneta. Todos la bordaron rápida y mecánicamente, incluso el perro guardaba silencio, y Kamane retenía un grito, la única que veía su desesperación a través de mascara de calma era Yuki que le tomo la mano tratando de trasmitir todo su amor y confianza, funciono, el volvió a respirar tranquilo y encendió la camioneta el niño en el asiento trasero reacciono y presiono un botón de un control en sus manos, que el y Airi habían conseguido mientras los adultos estaban ocupados.

El sonido de engranes fue seguido de luz que invadió el lugar y después de unos segundos de ajuste Kaname pudo ver por fin el camino que debía seguir. Después de un rato de silencio las dulces voces de los niños se escucharon para romper la seriedad de los adultos.

-Podemos entender que era necesario- dijo la niña abrazando fuertemente su conejo de peluche.

-No nos has traumado ni nada- dijo el niño, Kaname dejo escapar una sonrisa melancólica y respondió.

-Ni yo estoy seguro de que pueda entenderlo…- las palabras ya no salieron de sus labios pero el sabia por que lo había hecho, la sangre era tan fuerte y tan molesta, tan oscura que algo dentro de el le dijo que dispar era _necesario_.

El camino trascurrió en un tenso silencio mientras Kaname seguía las instrucciones de la voz artificial del GPS, ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy?... la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sabia que con la simple presencia de las tres personas en la camioneta su vida estaba completa y tenía sentido pero la escena sangrienta del garaje volvía a su mente diciéndole que el era una persona oscura y peligrosa, posiblemente no merecedora de todo lo que tenía…¿Qué tipo de persona le dispara a otro ser humano?...y aun mas ¿que tipo de persona trata de autocomplacerse afirmando que su… "sexto sentido" le decía era necesario? ¿Que tipo de persona no siente culpa por eso?...

o.O.o

El lugar le tranquilizaba e irritaba al mismo tiempo la casa de los Aido era tan perfecta que abrumaba, Yori tranquila preparaba té y Aido jugueteaba con su hijo, que no pasaba de tres años, y un gato blanco que como todos los miembros de esa familia parecía tener un extraño exceso de brillo. Tanto el gato como el niño de vez en cuando terminaban del lado de la sala que se había convertido en el territorio de Zero, ocupada por su aura fría y nada mas, y se apresuraban a volver al luminoso lado de Hanabusa. Yori leía cómodamente instalada en un sillón y le dedicaba sonrisas sociales de vez en cuando pero fue lo suficientemente lista como para no entablar conversación con el mientras que, Aido, el niño y el gato estaban aparentemente felices y tranquilos solo esperando.

Y esperar era una de las variadas cosas que a Zero le desagradaban pero trataba de soportarlo curioseando con la mirada la sala de casa, los muebles eran blancos, como la nieve que caía afuera de la casa, y los pisos de madera fina y clara, había fuego en la chimenea y las cortinas azules mostraban varios tonos cuando la luz del fuego chocaba con ellas, perfecto escenario para una comedia familiar y el estaba totalmente fuera de lugar cinco minutos mas y saldría de esa casa... sus quejas fueron escuchadas por el universo ya que sus oídos especialmente sensibles escucharon el motor de un vehículo acercándose y lentamente sus sentidos captaron mas y mas, risas ligeras el jadeo de un perro y toda la maquinaria de auto preparandose para frenar, la risa fresca de Yuki y la voz seria de Kaname no tenia que voltear para saber que los Kuran habían llegado pero hubiera referido voltear por que ya que no lo hizo tuvo que soportar la sonrisa arrogante de Aido que le decía

- Te lo dije-

**Notas:** He aquí un capitulo mas después de una larga espera, en vedad lo lamento, creí que podría actualizar mas seguido este fic por que me inspira mucho la historia pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir frente a mi computadora, así que oficialmente pasamos a la actualización mensual u.u pero no se preocupen eso quiere decir actualización cada vez que se me de la gana y el plazo máaaaaaaaximo es un mes.

Pero pasemos a lo importante ¿les gusto?... como ven a pesar de todo los Kuran si fueron con los Aido, pero no se preocupen por que definitivamente abra vacaciones y diversión para todos por que se lo merecen, aunque Kaname ya anda con pensamientos depre otra vez.

Gracias a: God Fenrir, nancyclaudinec, Camila-Hinamori12 y RedDemon21 por dejarme review ^.^ el capitulo va para ustedes.

Próximo capitulo próximamente sera "Recuerdos prestados" ¿A quien le gustan las fotos y lo anuarios?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Sexta pieza.

**Copos de nieve.**

* * *

Ya de por si detestaba la maldita sonrisa arrogante de Aido, ya de por si ese día era un desastre pero el sonido de la camioneta y las voces de los Kuran le habían devuelto la tranquilidad aun así ahora estaba listo para echarle en cara a Kaname su estupidez y descuido, su cara delataba sus ganas de recriminarle a los Kuran su mala decisión de "salir de vacaciones". Pero pronto las miradas de desaprobación de todos los Aido, incluso de su raro gato blanco, le sorprendieron y supo que todos estaban en su contra.

-No te atrevas a comenzar con reclamos- amenazo Aido, y el cazador solo se crispo con furia listo para desobedecer el pedido y salir a gritar hasta que escucho la tranquila voz de Yori.

- Por favor, no… comiences con la verdad directamente, si ese hechizo salio mal deben estar muy confundidos.- apelo la chica con la mirada dulce y conciliadora aun así Zero no demostró que el argumento de Yori lo hizo dudar por un segundo.

- Yo no voy a consolarlos por este desastre, debemos arreglar todo lo antes posibles para evitar rumores y problemas- contesto Zero con su tono autoritario, y Aido se molesto infinitamente con el no solo por su terquedad sino también por hablarle con ese tono a su esposa, aun así Yori no se rindió y busco en su repertorio sus mejores ojos triste y suplicantes y con la voz mas dulce y triste volvió a argumentar.

- Vamos hazlo por los niños, Airi y Kei desean y merecen conocer algo mas que oscuridad y complots políticos... Yuki y Kaname solo quieren lo mejor para ellos…- Zero paro en seco y pensó en las palabras de la rubia, ella decía simplemente la verdad. El cazdor estaba en contra del plan pero no del fin, el sabia que los niños se merecían esas "vacaciones" y también en algún rincón egoísta de su mente el se moría por ver a Yuki tranquila y sin preocupaciones otra vez. Nada de vampiros y sangre pura, solo Yuki. Al final Zero solo suspiro molesto y asintió.

- Pero no sigan este juego por mucho tiempo, ellos no pueden huir por siempre.- su tono de voz aun era frío pero resignado Aido compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con su esposa por su persuasión y todos juntos se dirigieron a la puerta, solo el pequeño bebe y el gato se quedaron en la alfombra blanca de la sala jugando.

**o.O.o**

La hermosa mansión blanca que resaltaba entre la nieve no era ni por asomo tan grande como la mansión en la cima de las montañas de la que habían salido pero también era hermosa y elegante. Los niños dijeron que el lugar más seguro para ir era con la tía Yori y el tío Hanabusa y cuando ingresaron eso al GPS de la lujosa camioneta no tuvieron problemas para llegar. Aun así Yuki estaba muy nerviosa por que aunque los niños estaban confiados y emocionados eso era completamente nuevo y extraño para ella, además estaba el hecho de que no podía simplemente olvidar lo que había pasado en el garaje de la mansión de las montañas, aunque todos habían echo el acuerdo tácito de no hablar de ello por la salud mental de la familia, eso no significaba que lo hubieran olvidado y el que parecía mas afectado por eso era Kaname pues el había disparado, Yuki no encontraba forma de explicarlo pero eso no le importaba lo que le preocupaba era la sombra de tristeza que había invadido la mirada de Kaname después de todo lo ocurrido.

Al estacionar la camioneta y descender de ella el frío invernal volvió a invadir los sentidos de los todos Kuran era especialmente raro pues enserio parecía que era la primera vez que su piel sentía el frío y suave contacto con los copos de nieve no era una sensación desagradable simplemente nueva no era como la tormenta que los atravesaba cuando despertaron era mucho más suave, y de cierta forma si era la primera vez, pues era la primara vez que estaban bajo la nieve como humanos. Mientras Yuki y Kaname escrutaban el bonito cuadro que era la casa, los niños disfrutaban de la nieve y de pronto de la casa que parecía una perfecta postal de invierno salieron personas, una joven pareja de rubios de distintas tonalidades cada uno, ella rubio cenizo y el rubio brillante, que les recibieron con una sonrisa Yuki y Kaname sintieron una empatía inmediata y respondieron su sonrisa con otra preparándose para avanzar hacia la hermosa casa. Los niños y el perro parecían conocer muy bien el lugar y cómodos y emocionados ya corrían en dirección a la puerta pero el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando detrás de la pareja apareció el hombre de ojos lilas y cabello plateado que los había salvado en el bosque pero también el que había lanzado esa amenaza contra Kaname cuando estaban escondidos en el armario de la mansión…su mansión, eso aun parecía tan extraño.

Kaname olvido por fin aunque sea momentáneamente el incidente del garaje y sus preocupaciones fueron desplazadas en su mente por los extraños sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba ese hombre, que iban desde la rabia al respeto. Yuki también se paro temerosa y tomo fuertemente la mano de Kaname, al mirar a los ojos al peliplata no le parecía peligroso es mas encontraba cierta nostalgia en sus ojos que la hacían querer consolarlo pero no podía olvidar su fría voz amenazando a Kaname; todos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente que provocaba la lucha de miradas entre Zero y Kaname y la preocupación de Yuki al no saber que decir, a la pareja de rubios les parecía de mas nostálgico pues les recordaba a los "viejos tiempos" y los niños de lo mas divertido pues ellos sabían que su padre y su tío se llevaban pésimo y siempre se lanzaban mordaces indirectas mientras Yuki trataba inútilmente de que se llevaran aunque sea un poco mejor pero se rendía siempre ante la terquedad de ambos hombres, que para lo único que se ponían de acuerdo era para los asuntos políticos y burocráticos…y la protección sobre todas las cosas de Yuki y los gemelos.

La pelea de miradas del rey sin memoria y el ahora presidente de la asociación de cazadores termino con la voz de Kaname haciendo una pregunta.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- el aludido solo chasqueo la lengua molesto y endureció mas su mirada.

-Ni si quiera de esa forma se te quita el complejo de rey que tienes…- La voz molesta de Zero no continuo por que Aido le tapo la boca y le lanzo una mirada de reprobación.

-Kaname lo siento, sabes que Zero es así…- se disculpo con una sonrisa, pero al instante sus ojos se llenaron de vergüenza por los dicho- … bueno en estos momentos no sabes pero…- trataba de disculparse el rubio. Pero no fue necesario por que la risa de yuki y Kame invadio el lugar, era tan único verlos así de felices y despreocupados que todos los presentes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

-Valla entonces el "golpe" si que les afecto la cabeza- se quejo Zero con su tono usual de mal humor pero un pequeño destello de felicidad en la mirada.

-No simplemente no puedo desconfiar de ti si estas aquí y si ellos hacen eso- contesto Kaname aun con la mirada altiva y una sonrisa sarcástica, Zero se pregunto a que se refería y miro confundido a su alrededor, donde encontró a los gemelos tras el uno encina del otro, Kei cargaba a Airi que traía una bola de nieve en las manos y juntos trataban de llegar a el para echarle la bola de nieve a la espalda. Al verse descubiertos lo niños pusieron su mejor cara de inocencia y saltaron de sus posiciones a correr tras sus padres que ya caminaban hacia la casa. El cazador no podía creer que fue sorprendido de esa manera pero se sorprendió aun más al notar que no podía sentir presencia alguna de ninguno de los Kuran era en cierto modo aterrador.

-Lo sentimos tío Zero- gritaron a coro y entre risas los niños.

Cuando todos estuvieron frete a frente Kaname acaricio cariñosamente las cabecitas de los niños mostrando su aprobación a su travesura. Aido y Yori no cabían en su asombro.

-Tío ¿he?- dijo Kaname aun divertido y luego agrego en tono mas serio- apuesto la mansión a que no es MI hermano- dijo mirando a Yuki y ella sonrío divertida.

-Y yo apuesto a que es el mío- contesto ella acercándose y abrazando al cazador que se quedo quieto y asombrado pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

-Ganarías- dijo Zero.

**Notas:** apareciendo momentáneamente para dejarles el capitulo, tuve que posponer el capitulo de "Recuerdos prestados" por que me extendí mucho con el primer encuentro, espero no les moleste y espero también todas su opiniones y sugerencias; últimamente tengo mucha tarea y algo de flojera para escribir en el teclado, demasiadas ideas y poco tiempo para escribir... y para colmo mi conexión a internet tiene una crisis existencial y esta lentísima u.u

Agradecimientos especiales a: God Fenrir ,asuna miyamoto, Tsushime, BajateDeLaNuve,liz.12angie y Guest por dejarme sus reviews. Promoción de una galleta imaginaria por review les juro son deliciosas.

Gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Octava pieza.

**¡¿Vampiros?¡**

* * *

El interior de la casa era tan elegante y hermoso como el exterior, de hecho lo era tanto que deslumbraba. Deslumbraba como las sonrisas de sus anfitriones, bueno excepto de cierto cazador que parecía más bien muy serio pero aun así un poco de alivio y alegría se evidenciaba por su mirada y Yuki supo de inmediato que eso era lo máximo que podía pedir de el. Todos se acomodaron en la sala y comenzaron una conversación trivial huyendo intencionalmente del tema principal, fingiendo aunque se por un momento un poco de normalidad. Pronto Yori se llevo a Yuki a la cocina con el pretexto de que le ayudara a traer té y pastel y los hombres y los niños se quedaron en la deslumbrante sala, al cerrarse la puerta el aura de falsa normalidad desapareció y fue sustituida por una ligeramente oscura.

-Al parecer todos saben lo que pasa aquí menos nosotros- se quejo Kaname, refiriéndose solo a el y Yuki pues incluso los niños esbozaron una ligera sonrisa de culpabilidad y lamentaron profundamente que la burbuja de normalidad se rompiera.

- Lo siento papá- murmuro Kei muy bajito lamentando que la suspicacia de su padre fuera mayor que su reciente inocencia.

- No tienes por que, no es un regaño para ti- dijo Kaname enseguida, acariciando lo cabellos del pequeño y dedicándole una sonrisa que su antiguo yo no se hubiera atrevido a poner en público.

- Tu solo te mereces las tonterías que te pasan- replico Zero.

- Cuando dejaras de ser tan antipático cazador- le reprendió Aido pero se mordió el labio ante la frustración que le causaba su descuido, el había dicho la palabra cazador.

- No tienes por que preocuparte por eso creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy tengo muy claro que no soy… no somos humanos- dijo serio y tranquilo Kaname, pero no pudo evitar que su voz bajara su tono y su mirada se tornara triste al agregar- … pero tenia la esperanza, gracias por aclararlo- completo con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica tan característica de su antiguo yo y que hacia que Aido quisiera cortarse la legua por su descuido.

El silencio se prolongo por unos segundos en los que solo los sonidos del fuego crujiendo en la chimenea y los balbuceos del inocente niño de Aido jugando con el gato y el perro rompían el pesado silencio, así que Kaname volvió a hablar para disolver la apremiante tensión.

- Entonces ¿soy tu presa querido cuñado?- pregunto entre serio y juguetón, los presentes no estaban seguros de determinarlo pues no conocían a un Kaname "juguetón" pero los niños si y sus sonrisas confirmaban que el comentario de su padre no era serio ni acusador solo era para romper la tensión. Aun así un dejo de preocupación y desesperación se reflejada en su mirada, Kaname había perdido con sus recuerdos su perfecta capacidad de ocultar sus sentimientos lo que era totalmente extraño para Zero y Hanabusa.

- No seas dramático, no funciona así- explico Zero- tienes razón no eres humano ninguno de ustedes lo es pero nadie en esta casa lo es, y eso no significa que merezcan morir ¿verdad?-agrego Zero señalando al pequeño niño rubio primogénito de los Aido, Hanabusa por reflejo tomo a su hijo en brazos y lanzo una mirada llena de furia al cazador. Zero se limito a poner una sonrisa mordaz y siguió hablando.- Mis "presas" son solo seres descontrolados como los que atacaron la mansión esta mañana y nadie aquí se parece a ellos, ustedes son vampiros pero muy lindos y civilizados no te preocupes –agrego enfatizando con tono sarcástico sus ultimas palabras.

Kaname trato de ignorar el pésimo humor de Zero y trataba aun más no híperventilar y mostrar su desesperación ante la afirmación "Ustedes son vampiros"… el era un vampiro, Yuki su linda e inocente esposa era un vampiro y sus pequeños hijos que eran tiernos como un conejo eran vampiros… sus amigos y todos en esa casa ¡eran vampiros! La certeza era más abrumadora que la sospecha y la situación sumamente inverosímil… ¡¿vampiros?¡…Si vampiros ahora todo tenia mucho sentido. Después de un suspiro y haber logrado no delatarse ante todos Kaname recobro la serenidad para hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

-Vampiros o no, ¿como es que terminamos sin recuerdos tirados en la nieve esta mañana?

-Básicamente es tu culpa- recrimino Zero

-¿Por qué?- contraataco Kaname molesto por la actitud de su cuñado que parecía querer culparlo de todo lo que pasaba cuando esta mañana el no podía ni recordar su nombre.

-Por tu estúpida idea de tener unas vacaciones cuando eres…- el reclamo de Zero no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por los niños que le dedicaban miradas de reproche a su tío que ante eso no pudo más que callar y sentirse un poco culpable.

-Es en ese caso la culpa es nuestra - alegaron los niños al mismo tiempo, ellos no estaban dispuesto a que todo acabara tan pronto y definitivamente estaban seguros de que lo que había pasado no era culpa de su padre sino de alguna traición. Ante Kei y Airi, Zero era incapaz de continuar con sus quejas y al ver sus miradas suplicantes no pudo hacer más que convertirse en parte de esa locura.

-¿Solo vacaciones?- pregunto el cazador resignado.

-Si, solo vacaciones dijeron los niños ilusionados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- volvió a preguntar Zero llevándose la mano a la frente como auto pronosticándose un gran dolor de cabeza, Aido solo sonreía complacido ante la escena.

-Solo unos días…- el tono suplicante de los gemelos se vio invadido por un dejo de malicia.

-Solo vacaciones ¿he?... entonces no tengo por que negárselas- intervino por fin Kaname calmado y dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa a sus hijos.

-Si estas hablando en serio eres aun más estúpido que antes- volvió a quejarse Zero boquiabierto ante el nuevo y efusivo Kaname, pero el nuevo o el viejo no importaba lo sacaba de quicio y sin razón aparente solo deseaba llevarle la contraria.

-Tu mismo estabas por aceptar ¿no es así?- le reto Kaname que no tenia simpatía en los ojos ni la voz cuando se dirigía al peliplata- Además esta decisión es mía no tuya- remato Kaname y sus palabras fueron como un golpe para Zero, pero por doloroso que fiera para el cazador el castaño tenia razón aun así Zero no quería aceptar la derrota y siguió quejándose.

-No que estabas muy interesado en como termino todo esta situación así, ¡¿no tenias los ojos llenos de culpa cuando llegaron a esta casa y ahora quieres huir de la situación a unas vacaciones?!- grito molesto, al punto que el pequeño hijo de Aido tembló en lo brazos de su padre. Por su parte Kamane abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mente se perdió en reflexiones por un momento mientras ocultaba su mirada con el flequillo. Los niños se preocuparon ante la reacción de su padre y Airi no pudo evitar decir.

-Yo también dispare tío Zero y… ellos eran humanos aun… pero no me arrepiento- la niña ocultó su mirada mientras su hermano la abrazaba y miraba con cierto resentimiento a su tío, era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa forma y Zero sintió que eso le hería más que una bala.

-Aun…- dijo en un susurro Kaname para si mismo y luego su tono de voz se alzo para ser escuchado por todos- Hoy desperté con la mente vacía pero dentro de mi había algo que me decía que vivir tenia sentido y ahora tengo a mi lado a las personas que le dan sentido a mi existencia- decía mientras acariciaba las cabecitas de sus hijos- a decir verdad jamás se puede estar realmente vacío, y aquello que soy y he sido me llevan a actuar como lo hago ahora, a sentir lo que siento… por eso estoy seguro que yo no soy un buen tipo que los disparos que di hoy, no son los primeros que doy en mi vida y tampoco los últimos, que seguro mis manos están llenas de sangre... pero aun así _ella_ me sonríe y _ellos_ están conmigo. Entonces no puedo hacer mas que sobrevivir por ellos y dar todo de mi para que sean felices… por su felicidad are lo que sea, y creo que, lo que sea que me halla traído a esta absurda situación lo hice por ellos, así que no me arrepiento. Y si mis hijos quieren unas vacaciones ¡esta familia tendrá unas vacaciones¡ Ya después yo me encargare de arreglar lo que sea que mis decisiones causen.

A lo largo del discurso Yuki y Yori habían regresado de la cocina, por lo que la primera no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo y dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, Kamane limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos y sin poder resistirlo beso a su esposa. Los presentes estaban algo sorprendidos por todo. Sus amigos habían perdido sus inhibiciones y solo su esencia les hacia actuar, ellos serian muy felices si Yuki y Kaname pudieren ser siempre solo Yuki y Kaname pero su destino y su sangre se los impedían, los Kuran no podían huir de su sangre pura y responsabilidades con el mundo vampírico pero ellos no les negarían unos días de libertad y felicidad.

Zero se sentía realmente incomodo con la situación Yuki y Kaname habían demostrado en el pasado ser unos posesivos de primera en cuanto a ser pareja pero de verdad jamás fueron tan descarados en publico, el beso que habían comenzado hace un rato se volvió mas profundo y privado al punto que Aido y Yori tuvieron que hablar para recordarles que había más gente presente.

-¿Quien quiere pastel?- pregunto animado Aido mientras su hijo trataba de escaparse de sus brazos para llegar al pastel. Yuki y Kamane salieron de su trance y se separaron sonrojados y apenados, sus hijos solo reían pues estaban acostumbrados a las "escenitas" de sus padres.

Yuki volteo a ver a los demas aun desde el regazo de Kaname y sin pena se acomodo en ese lugar mientras miraba curiosa la mesa.

-¿Aunque somos vampiros podemos comer pastel? - pregunto con inocencia, todos los presente incluso Kaname no pudieron evitar dejar escapar su risa.

-No creo que tengamos problema con eso- contesto Kamane con una sonrisa mientras Yuki inflaba las mejillas infantilmente como queja por ser el blanco de sus burlas, así que para desviar la atención de su pregunta previa volvió a hablar.

- Entonces somos vampiros y eso- dijo Yuki con toda naturalidad mientras tomaba un plato de pastel de la mesa- pero somos buenos y todo- volvió a hacer una pausa para tomar una cucharada de pastel- solo anulamos nuestros poderes para salir de vacaciones ¿no?- dijo emocionada como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio, y los presentes con memoria se sorprendieron de que la conclusión de inocente Yuki fuera correcta, Kaname al ver las expresiones de todos supo que Yuki tenía razón y le robo la cuchara a Yuki para tomar el también una cucharada de pastel.

- Correcto- dijo Aido sorprendido.

- Entonces si todo fue planeado supongo que "tirado en la nieve, sin memoria y rodeado de vampiros descontrolados" no era parte del plan- dijo Kaname

- ¿Tu crees?- dijo sarcástico Zero. Y ambos hombres comenzaron una pelea de miradas que termino cuando Yuki distrajo a Kaname dándole pastel en la boca.

- Aun tengo muchas preguntas- sentencio Kaname.

-Y yo también- agrego feliz Yuki- tienes que contarme todo sobre esas fotografías, Yori- hablo sonriendo a su amiga y señalando las fotos que adornaban la sala de los Aido entre las que había muchas de la familia Kuran.

**Notas:** No recuerdo cuando puse la ultima actualización solo se que me tarde, GOMEN, pero agradezcan a que el review de BajateDeKLaNuve me recordó que escribo Fics y me puse a trabajar para traerles este capi.

Volvi a posponer cosas pero es que las escenas me atrapan y así fue como termine este capitulo n.n Gracias a todos por leer y aun mas a los que me dejan review hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Novena pieza.

**Recuerdos prestados.**

* * *

La calidez y luminosidad que sentía en ese momento no tenían que ver con la chimenea y el predominante color blanco con el que estaba decorada la casa de los Aido, sino con la gente que la rodeaba, bueno tal vez el pastel ayudaba un poco pero estar en los brazos de Kaname era la mayor razón; después de un rato pensó que su actitud era un tanto desvergonzada pero concluyo que no le importaba pues unas semanas sin memoria era un pase directo a comportarse como quisiera y pensaba disfrutar esta situación, que al parecer se habían esforzado mucho por lograr pero que aun así resulto un tanto desastrosa. Aun así Yuki sonrío satisfecha y siguió escuchando la conversación tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Después de las confesiones iniciales la conversación era más amena pero aun había tensión entre Zero y Kaname, las preguntas eran lentamente despejadas y Kaname armaba el rompecabezas de su vida en su cabeza, en resumen hasta el momento tenia entendido que el y Yuki estaban casados desde hace más de 10 años y que al ser vampiros vivían en la solitaria mansión de las montañas sin dañar a nadie, que el sol no era letal pero si incomodo y lo más importante, el mayor peligro para los vampiros eran las luchas de poder entre la propia raza y los cazadores extremistas, por eso ellos habían sido sobrepotectores y sus hijos no habían tenido oportunidades de salir y conocer el mundo así que después de pensarlo detenidamente y planearlo aun con más cuidado llegaron al plan de "las vacaciones" que actualmente estaba siendo un desastre pero a pesar de todo seguía en pie.

A pesar de que Kaname sabia que confiaba en esas personas las piezas parecían no encajar del todo, sabia que le ocultaban algo crucial... pero no para dañarlo. Las miradas los delataban a todos como unos mentirosos hasta su frío e inexpresivo cuñado contenía con cuidado sus palabras para que todo coincidiera y el no entendía que podía ser más terrible que ser un vampiro. Claro que había preguntas que no quería hacer y cosas en las que no quería pensar, cosas simples como su edad o ¿qué había comido ayer? le atormentaban, las oscuras sombras que habitaban dentro de el volvieron a atormentarlo pero las contuvo, después de todo tendría mucho tiempo después para preocuparse y ocuparse de ello.

Si bien aquello que le ocultaban era la clave de todo, las miradas suplicantes de sus hijos le pedían no pensar en ello y solo disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones, entonces Kaname decidió que así seria por que, a pesar de la terrible oscuridad que acechaba su vida, el quería caminar en la luz aunque fuera por un momento y crear hermosos recuerdos, después de todo ya habían llegado hasta aquí.

Todo este tiempo Yuki había estado acompañado las preocupaciones de su esposo solo con mirarlo a los ojos, y al final sonrío ante la conclusión tranquila a la que había llegado Kaname. Lo abrazo con fuerza y todos le miraron sorprendidos, al parecer ese lazo invisible que los unía no había desaparecido con sus recuerdos, aun parecía que con solo mirarse podían entender y expresar cosas que los demás jamás podrían saber.

Ese abrazo sello los serios temas de sangre y vampiros y dio comienzo al paréntesis luminoso que serian las vacaciones de los Kuran. Yori para complacer a su amiga había traído más de un álbum fotográfico a la sala y los presentes concentraron su atención en las capturas de varios momentos muy importantes en sus vidas.

-Gracias, Yori- dijo Yuki feliz ante los libros variados llenos de fotografías- quiero conocerme un poco y dicen que una imagen dice más que mil palabras- decía la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces comencemos por el principio- contesto Yori igual de emocionada y eligiendo un álbum del montón que tenia enfrente.

Aido y Kaname pensaron que las chicas tenían algo raro con las fotos pero el castaño desviaba la mirada interesado, mientras los niños se mostraban abiertamente interesados por que podían ver momentos en los que aun no estaban presentes.

- Este es sin duda el comienzo- dijo la esposa de Aido con una sonrisa algo melancólica, mientras señalaba las fotografías que mostraban varios jóvenes en la academia Cross.

-¿Todos fuimos a la misma escuela?- pregunto Yuki con emoción

-Claro- contesto Aido, con una sonrisa de nostalgia y alegría al recordar los días en la academia.

Yuki movió las paginas del libro con avidez mirando escenas de jóvenes uniformados de blanco y negro, las imágenes del lugar y las sonrisas sinceras de los que posaban la llenaron de alegría pero cuando noto que no encontraba fotos de Kaname se puso algo triste. Adivinando sus pensamientos Yori paso las hojas rápidamente hasta encontrar fotos donde aparecía el castaño, Yuki fue muy feliz al contarlas, se vio a si misma con un uniforme negro colgada del brazo de Kaname con un uniforme blanco ambos sonreían pero la sonrisa de el era algo triste.

Al seguir hojeando Yuki de pronto se sintió como toda una acosadora, por que las fotos siempre la mostraban sonriente saltando sobre Kaname y mientras el estaba serio y melancólico, las fotos en las que aparecían juntos eran pocas pero encontró una que le encanto, parecía que fue tomada en un baile y en esa foto la sonrisa de Kaname era las sincera y menos melancólica. Los ojos de Aido notaban los cambios de humor de Yuki y la consolaron diciendo:

-El estaba siempre triste por que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y tu parecías no notarlo.

Ante tal comentario ambos Kuran se sonrojaron y Yuki miro con amor la foto diciendo:

-No es cierto yo también lo ame siempre, puedo verlo en mi mirada acosadora en todas estas fotos- dijo divertida la chica.

-Por eso las cosas terminaron bien- afirmo Yori feliz mientras alejaba a su pequeño hijo de las fotos para que no las arrugara.

- ¿Estábamos en diferentes clases? - pregunto de pronto Yuki al ver las fotos esparcidas por la mesa- ¿por qué el uniforme distinto?

-Si estábamos en diferentes clases- contesto Aido con una sonrisa nerviosa y Kaname tuvo que volver a controlar sus sospechas y relajarse. Se distrajo hundiéndose en las fotografías y se sorprendió al notar que no le importo en lo mas mínimo buscar fotografías de si mismo sino solo todas en las que Yuki sonreía, noto que Zero estaba en más fotos con ella que el, y unos ligeros e infantiles celos le invadieron, comprendía perfectamente por que no podía estar del todo feliz en la academia. Kaname también noto que las mismas personas parecían rodearle siempre aunque todos guardaban respetuosa distancia y eso le hizo formar una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, anhelando saber si aun estaba en contacto con ese curiosos grupo de personas y adivinando que todos los que estaban cerca también eran vampiros, sin embargo se extraño de que Yuki estuviera entonces con el uniforme negro...

Los comentarios felices y las risas parecía que no se detendrían pronto y Zero requería de todo su autocontrol para no demostrar sus emociones de dolor y rabia, volver a ver a Yuki era como volver a perderla, sin una batalla digna de nuevo había perdido contra Kaname, simplemente hilos y cadenas reunían el destino de Yuki y Kaname y aunque ella le sonreía a el nunca le sonreiría de la misma forma en que lo hacia a su ahora esposo.

La chica había aceptado con tal naturalidad que eran hermanos que era brumador, su abrazo anterior le dio calidez y dolor al mismo tiempo y verla en ese estado también, al final la emoción que predominaba en el era resignación pues a pesar del dolor y la rabia que le provocaban perderla tenia el consuelo y la certeza de que era feliz. El simplemente haría cualquier cosa si ella era feliz por que, Yuki humana, Yuki vampiro o Yuki sin memoria, seguía siendo Yuki; era la misma razón por la que nunca pudo realizar su absurdo objetivo de matarla por le basto verla a los ojos para comprender que el nunca podría dañarla, por que pasara lo que pasara Yuki siempre seria dulce, gentil y fuerte y lucharía por hacer lo correcto. Ella y Kaname, aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, eran lo que el mundo vampirico necesitaba para estabilizarse y estar en paz por que la fuerza y poder de Kaname y la luz y determinacin de Yuki eran respetados y temidos por todos su iguales que anhelaban la paz, aunque también eran odiados por unos cuantos ambiciosos de poder y control.

De hecho era específicamente una sangre pura que ademas de deseos de poder y control, estaba llena de celos y rencor, la que representaba el mayor peligro no solo contra los Kuran sino contra frágil paz y estabilidad que los esfuerzos de años de trabajo conjunto de la asociación de cazadores y el concilio de vampiros liderados por Kaname habían logrado. No fue fácil que los vampiros aceptaran a los humanos como iguales pero podía ver maravillado cada vez más casos como el de Aido y Yori y lucharía por que las cosas se mantuvieran así. El mundo no se desmoronaría por que los reyes Kuran desaparecieran unos días, es más que Airi y Kei no conocieran el mundo por el que todos esperaban que lucharan algún día podía ser aun más contraproducente. Las cavilaciones de Zero fueron interrumpidas por las risas en la sala, el tenia su habitual cara de poker y nadie se extrañaba de que el no riera, pues conocían su carácter, pero esta vez el peliplata no tenia ni idea de que hablaban. Miro con desdén la mesa y lucho por no suspirar fastidiado el mirar el siguiente álbum en las manos de Yori, "nuestra boda".

**Notas: **Me tarde mucho, lo siento, pero después del fin de semestre entre a hacer mi servicio social y me explotan un poco así que no me odian a mi, odien a mi jefe.

Por fin les dejo un capi mas que creo tiene demasiado pensamiento y poco dialogo pero es como fue quedando todo, en el próximo capitulo hay más fotos y creo que más personas Cofrimacof cofshikicof

Gracias a todos por leer y agradecimiento especial a los que me dejan review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Décima pieza.

**Vino & Chocolates.**

* * *

_Ella con un vestido blanco de ensueño,el con un elegante traje negro, ella se cuelga a su brazo felizmente, el la toma de la cintura posesivamente, ninguno de los dos mira a la entrometida cámara que se atreve a capturar el instante en que se dedican una sonrisa cómplice y sus labios se acercan peligrosamente._

_o.O.o_

Ellos sonríen de nuevo al ver la foto incrustada en la pagina del álbum, y las risas y comentarios continúan llenando la habitación en donde Zero se aburre, los gemelos han terminado dormidos y el perro y el gato de cada una de las respectivas familias se enfrascan en una pelea de miradas.

o.O.o

Ella se ha cansado de dar vueltas al vino en su copa y llena de ira pero con total elegancia deposita la copa en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, gotitas del preciado liquido rojizo caen por la mesa y alcanzan una foto, la misma foto, la furia que le provoca encontrarse con esas sonrisas la lleva a lanzar todo de la mesa y el vino que no tuvo oportunidad de ser degustado nunca termino esparcido por el fino piso de madera e incluso llego a manchar las cortinas blancas. La hora acordada llego y los inútiles mercenarios no llegaron, su plan perfecto había fallado y ella desperdicio su preciosa sangre en esas sabandijas. miro con odio renovado la fotografía en el piso y contuvo las ganas de gritar el juego no había terminado y ella aun pretendía conseguir todas sus ambiciones.

o.O.o

A ella le encantaba que el conduciera rápido pero en la situación actual no encontraba ningún encanto en la velocidad, solo un mínimo de alivio de que pronto llegarían a su destino. Esa mañana cuando Kaname no contesto la primera llamada no fue extraño, cuando Shiki hizo la segunda se molesto de no recibir respuesta pero cuando los tonos de la tercera llamada se agotaron la molestia se convirtió en preocupación hasta el punto en que Rima y Shiki tomaron su elegante camioneta roja y el chico piso el acelerador a fondo, no sabían que estaba pasando pero lo que sea que fuera debía ser grave, Kaname desaparecía ocasionalmente pero nunca por tanto tiempo y jamas sin advertir que le dejaran en paz. En esa situación la persona que seguramente sabia que era lo que estaba pasando era el vampiro rubio del hielo así que la pareja se dirigía a la casa de los Aido a toda velocidad, no era solo lo extraño de la corta desaparición era la fría sensación que le invadió cuando Shiki bajo el teléfono y dijo "No contesta", simplemente tenia un mal presentimiento y sabia que el chico a su lado también.

Rima prefería guardar silencio mientras la aguja del kilometraje paseaba por la zona roja, pues sabia que la preocupación de Shiki por los Kuran era muy profunda, al notar que los sonidos del motor eran desesperados y que si Siki seguía presionando con tanta fuerza que la palanca se rompería decidió poner una mano sobre la de su compañero y romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres un poki?- pregunto con inocencia, y su voz fue una formula mágica que rompió la tensión del pelirrojo, la velocidad no había disminuido pero la tranquilidad había inundado el auto.

-Si, creo que necesito uno- contesto el con una sonrisa breve pero hermosa, que aunque perfecta para un comercial, ella podía estar orgullosa de que el solo se la dedicara a ella.

Las manos de la chica vagaron palpando el contenido de su bolso y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al no encontrar lo que buscaba, eso jamas había pasado, pero aun así guardo la calma y compuso una mirada seria para contestar a su compañero.

-Lo lamento no tengo- se disculpo la chica sin mucha pena pero mas tranquila por haber logrado que el ambiente se relaja y no terminaran accidentados en la nieve.

-Entonces no me ilusiones- se quejo Shiki serio y volteo para concentrarse en el camino, aun así se le notaba ligeramente decepcionado de no tener un tranquilizador chocolate, el nuca los cargaba por ella siempre tenia.

-Te daré una caja como recompensa- ofreció Rima al ver la desilusión en los los ojos de el.

-Pensé que siempre llevabas una caja contigo- volvió a quejarse el.

-Lo hago siempre pero... hoy... teníamos mucha prisa- dijo ella dudosa.

Era verdad ella siempre cargaba chocolates para el, para ambos, eran algo cotidiano e indispensable sin embargo hoy estaban tan preocupados que los olvido, ese detalle que podía parecer insignificante para otros para ellos fue solo la prueba tangible de la preocupación que sentían así que sin mas conversaciones la velocidad aumento pero esta vez Shiki estaba concentrado y Rima decidida, averiguarían que pasaba y más le valía a Aido tener pokis en casa.

o.O.o

Yuki quedó maravillada con su vida resumida en fotografías, aunque ella estaba consiente de que seguramente no todo era tan glamoroso y brillante todo el tiempo sabia que había un lado oscuro pero también sabia que sabia que ella había elegido ese camino y jamas se arrepentiría, mientras estuviera al lado de Kaname fue, era y seria feliz, su sonrisa en todos las fotografías se lo confirmaba y sobre todo la calidez que llenaba su corazón con solo verlo a el o a sus hijos. Las fotos de su boda y los cumpleaños de sus pequeños le llenaron de alegría, en la mayoría de las fotos había pocas personas pero aun así Aido y Yori se encargaban de contarle pequeñas historias y llenarle la cabeza de nombres de los que ella sabia eran personas importantes para ella, quería recordarlos a todos pronto y contarles lo divertida que estaba siendo esta particular experiencia de ser libre y feliz por unos días. Tan ensimismados estaban todos que no notaron cuando los gemelos quedaron dormidos en la alfombra y el fuego en la chimenea se volvió pequeño y pasivo, la visión de la escena le saco una sonrisa a Kaname que se acerco y cargo al niño como si no pesara nada le acaricio los cabellos cobrizos para después dárselo a Yuki y cargar el a la niña, con un gesto le indico silencio a todos y con una sonrisa agradecida se preparaba para despedirse y comenzar sus extrañas vacaciones cuando de pronto la escena fue interrumpida estrepitosamente.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron con fuerza y pasos decididos y furiosos se escucharon hasta la sala, un hombre y una mujer seguramente, por la fuerza de unos y los tacones de otros, un ligero escalofrió recorrió a los presentes pero el miedo no llego nuca pues las presencias de los recién llegados eran conocidas por todos incluso Yuki y Kaname sin recuerdos no podían sentir miedo ante esas presencias, solo familiaridad. Por fin la puerta de la sala se abrió de prisa y apecio un pelirrojo que solo dijo muy serio.

-Aido, dame pokis ¡ahora!.

El rubio confundido solo logro decir.

- ¿Que?...

- Lo has escuchado queremos pokis, ahora. Por tu culpa nos preocupamos horrores al no encontrar a Kaname y Yuki, no pretendas decir que no sabes nada pues una de sus camionetas esta afuera...- Rima no pudo seguir hablando pues su mirada se clavo en los Kuran que estaban frente a ella pero no podía sentirlos.

Shiki estaba en la misma situación y miraba con sorpresa en dirección a Kaname, cuando las miradas se encontraron se sorprendió aun más, Kaname caminaba hacia el y Shiki de pronto no podía moverse, Kaname le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, ¡una sonrisa!...Kaname sin presencia y sonriendo era bastante surreal y para rematar la surreal aparición comenzó a hablar, la misma voz pero unas décimas más cálida.

-Shiki ¿verdad?- y la sonrisa del sangre pura se hizo mas grande y la aneurisma de Shiki también- tu eres mi primo- no pregunto, afirmo- me da gusto saber que aun antes de tener a Yuki no estaba solo.

Y la aneurisma imaginaria de Shiki estallo, sus pensamientos le llevaron a un de javu donde Kaname serio y frió, pero con su elegancia y elocuencia características, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los nobles de la raza vampirica se acerco a el con toda confianza y le llamo "primo" callando todos los rumores mal intencionados alrededor del modelo y su madre. Esa escena y solo eso no hubo profundas platicas ni abrazos fraternales solo miradas que expresaban la lealtad y confianza mutua, solo la certeza de que no estaban ni estarían solos de nuevo, por que ademas de la amistad los unía la sangre, ese pensamiento logro formar una sonrisa y una respuesta.

- Claro que no estas solo sino ¿por que estoy aquí sin chocolate a pesar de que tu no contestas mis llamadas?- logro contestar sin entender del todo la situación, aun así el enfado de Shiki se evaporo a una velocidad impresionante, ante el expresivo y feliz Kaname que casi le hace llorar con esas palabras, ante Yuki con los ojos mas inocentes que nunca y ante los gemelos adormilados que le miraban con las mejillas infladas ligeramente molestos por que sus gritos los despertaron.

- Tío Shiki ¿por que haces tanto ruido?- pregunto Airi tallándose un ojo pero la linda escena fue cortada por el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica sonando a alto volumen, los presentes afrontaron el ruido con desconcierto y silencio que solo hacia más evidente el sonido de la canción de rock proveniente de un tono de teléfono. Las miradas acusatorias se repartieron entre los presentes, Rima disimulo una risita y Shiki se disculpo con una sonrisa aburrida y se dirigió a buscar su celular a sus bolsillos, no lo encontró y volteo a encontrarse con la mirada de su compañera que le extendia el teléfono con suficiencia, Shiki finalmente pulso la tecla para contestar y los difíciles pero estridentes acordes cesaron.

-Diga..

**Notas**: Por fin termine otro capi perdón por la demora pero últimamente lo que escribía no me convencía del todo, al final esto quedo,espero les guste y si no pues no duden en darme su opinión. Gracias a todos los lectores y sobre todo a los que me dejan review ;) hasta la próxima .


End file.
